Dying Embers
by SleeplessLongNights
Summary: Eric didn't really know what to do with himself after the events of last year. Society was broken. Perhaps a new Amity transfer will prove that dauntless does believe in ordinary acts of bravery afterall and restore balance to the suffering city. Set after Divergent but with no war. Eric/OC Romance. Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I took my seat in the large auditorium, mother at my side. Choosing day had finally arrived, and for me it couldn't have come sooner. I glanced to my sole parent and she smiled softly, took my hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. Her eyes welled up as Marcus, our reigning body, began his speech. She knew my decision, not because I had told her, but because growing up I was never like the other Amity children, I was always different, even though I tried my best not to be. She knew for certain I would transfer, to which faction she wasn't sure, as I had never told her my test results from the previous day.

My father never had a presence in my life; in fact, I knew barely anything about him. His name was James; he had brown hair, green eyes, and left my mum and me before I even entered this world. That's all I know, and care to know. Thankfully I had inherited my mother's genes, red hair the colour of copper, with flashes of gold and bright blue eyes that tinted green in the light. I was average height, and very curvy, too curvy for a sixteen year old girl in the midst of an identity crisis. And so I always covered up in baggy tasteless clothes of yellow and burgundy.

"Clementine Monroe" My name was called. My mum sighed sharply, closing her eyes and giving my hand one last squeeze. I stood as Marcus called my name again. I looked around the giant hall as everyone turned their gaze towards me. I gulped, squeezing past the knees of everyone in my row, and tiptoeing down the steep steps towards the slab of marble that held the five bowls representing each faction.

Stone for Abnegation, the selfless. Water for Erudite, the intelligent. Earth for Amity, the peaceful. Coals for Dauntless, the brave. Glass for Candor, the truthful.

I stopped before the table before me and looked over each bowl, except the one containing earth. I took a sharp breath as I dug into my hand with the ceremonial knife, clenching my fist as the blood began to pool in my palm. I took one last look along the line of options before making my decision. I reached over and squeezed my fist tightly over the contents of the basin and the blood oozed and dripped directly in the middle of it. The coals sizzled in response to my choice.

"Dauntless," Marcus announced to the crowd as the sea of black jumped into hollers, shouts, whistles and applause. Never had I felt so welcome in a group of people as I approached the Dauntless faction. I glanced one last time towards my mother who was showing a heap of mixed emotions, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her cheeks tear soaked and her nose damp and red. But she had the most beaming smile on her face. I smiled back, crumpling my nose and showcasing my little dimples.

"Congratulations," A tall dauntless women said with a welcoming smile, ushering me to my seat. The rest of the choosing ceremony went by quite quickly for a four hour event, mainly because I was stuck in my own little world. I had so many questions, ambitions, thoughts and feelings, and they all wanted to burst out of me that very second.

"Come on Amity, it's time to go home," The tall women said, extending her hand. Everyone around me was already up and out of there seats, raring to go. I slid my hand into hers and she heaved me from my seat. "You ready?" She asked with a cocked brow as I tried to look back over the bustling crowd for my mum. There was no such luck. I hesitated for a second before answering.

"Born ready," I said confidently, following the rest of the faction out the doors and down the street. Suddenly everyone began to break into a run. I smiled and laughed to myself as I broke into a sprint. I loved running, and it felt so right here in dauntless. I picked up the pace and began to overtake the crowd, but came to a halt as the few dauntless born intimates ahead of me began to climb the foundations of the train tracks that sat above. I smiled as I saw Erudite and Candor boys struggling to get their footing, and being aided by our superiors. I guess climbing doesn't come naturally to everyone?

I gripped onto the metal work and began to scamper up the beams leading to the tracks. I was in my element, until we reached the tracks. The train began to corner the track, heading straight forward, but not making any effort to slow or stop.

"We have to jump!" A dauntless boy shouted, addressing the new recruits. As insane as it sounded, I trusted the dauntless and jumped, landing on my arse, but at least inside the carriage, some others weren't so lucky.

"That was pretty brave for an Amity," An erudite girl chimed from beside me. She too had landed on the carriage floor, but hadn't been so fortunate; she had a bloody nose and a lump forming on her shiny forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked pointing to her wound.

"Yeah, I face planted the carriage, but its just a surface wound, I should be fine, I don't feel a concussion coming on," She informed me.

"Sounds like you're the brave one," I laughed off. Secretly the sight of blood disturbed me, a bad quality of a dauntless, but I hoped I'd have no reason to see any in my lifetime.

"I'm Jayne," She smiled, holding out her hand. I took it hesitantly. For some reason she gripped onto mine and shook it mid air. She laughed as my hand went floppy.

"Never done a hand shake before?" She asked.

"No, is that a greeting?" I asked, she nodded her head yes. "We don't do that in Amity," I said matter-o-factly.

"What do you do?" She asked curiously.

"We hug," I said simply.

"Of course you do," A dauntless member laughed from above. "Fucking pansies, I'll tell you now there won't be any of that in dauntless, not unless it's a great big bone crushing bear hug," He mocked.

"Peter don't you have babies to snatch?" A dauntless girl with a black bob and exotic skin hissed from the other side of the carriage. Peter scrunched up his face and spat at the girl, before turning and making his way to one of the other carriages.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of an arsehole," The girl said before getting back to her group.

"Anyways what's your name I didn't catch it?" Jayne asked.

"Clementine," I said softly. It was a curse that my name would forever remind me of the hell I grew up in.

"Like the orange?"

"Yep," I said nodding my head.

"You Amity sure do have very imaginative names,"

Our conversation was cut off by an announcement from the very same girl who had just defended us.

"Get ready to jump!" She called, moving towards the train doors, and punching the button on the wall, causing them to slide apart.

"We have to jump again?" Jayne asked shocked.

"It seems so, you ready?" I asked, clambering to my feet. Jayne hauled herself up and looked at me with a worried look.

"I think so," Just then bodies cloaked in black flew from the train and onto the roof tops opposite, the jump was a good couple of meters.

"Want to take a running leap?" I asked.

"Good idea," She said, backing up against the wall. "One… Two…. Three!" She yelled, and we both took off into a run and hurled through the air. We hit the gravelled roof top like a ton of bricks, rolling to a stop.

"Urgh," I groaned, sitting up and looking around. Everyone was gathering by the ledge. "Come on I think we have to go over there," I said, pulling Jayne to her feet and dusting off my knees. We limped over and joined the crowd.

"Alright listen up," A voice boomed over the crowd. "I'm Eric, one of your leaders," He said, jumping up onto the ledge. He was tall, big built and looked as mean as dauntless could come. Piercing adorned his eyebrow and tattoo's lay on his neck and arms.

"You want to enter dauntless, this is the way in," He announced, glancing over the edge of the building. "If you don't have the balls to jump, then you don't belong here," He said with a sharp edge to his striking words.

"Is there something down there to catch us? Surely we'd be no use to society dead," I asked suddenly, the questions finally exploding out of me.

"I guess you'll find out, you're going to be first jumper," He said monotonously, motioning for me to join him on the ledge. Everyone turned to stare as my once flushed face turned ghostly white. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, weaving my way through the crowd. I stopped at the ledge and leaned over, looking below. Just darkness. Eric stepped down casually from his spot. "Today initiate," he spat in my ear. Shivers ran down my neck as I jumped away from his bark. I pulled myself up to the ledge and stood above the hole in the ground. I stared into the darkness and hoped for a sign of landing gear. But it was still just darkness. "Don't make me push you," He growled. I closed my eyes and went for it, leaping as far as I could in order to clear the ground below and make it into the hole. My baggy pants and top flapped as I fell through the air. It felt as if my stomach was reaching up into my throat, and I thought I just might be sick, but then a soft a net encased meat the bottom, sending me into a bounce and taking my fall. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and rolled over the edge where a Dauntless girl pulled the net down, allowing me to exit with my dignity in tact.

"What's your name?" She asked, it was a simple question but I just couldn't answer it. "Don't be shy, I'm Tris, you can pick a new name if you want, I was formally Beatrice," She smiled.

"Clem, I'm Clem" I finally answered.

"First jumper, Clem!" She cried out to the waiting crowd. "Go stand over there while the rest of them make it down, and welcome to Dauntless" I followed her instruction and waited and watched as the rest of the initiates dropped in one by one. They divided us up into transfers and Dauntless born before addressing us.

"Dauntless born go with Peter, transfers stay with me," Tris announced. The Dauntless born were led away by the arsehole Peter from the train, leaving just the eight of us transfers left. "During your training I will be your instructor, my name is Tris for those who don't know," She said, throwing a smiley glance my way. "Now who wants to see your living quarters?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"These are your living quarters, I know they're nothing fancy but that's the point, we are trying to push you, mentally and physically, enjoy," Tris said leading us into a large room. There were beads lined up against the wall, with a shelf and trunk belonging to each. At least we had space for our personal items. "The bathroom isn't great, but it's manageable," Tris added wandering over to the tiled open area in the back of the room. We followed over slowly, praying to god she was having a laugh. She wasn't. Toilets and sinks adorned one wall, and the other had liens of shower heads. No cubicles. No curtains.

"This is a sick joke right?" An Erudite girl with curly brown hair spat.

"No, I wish it was, get changed there's clothes in your bunks, and I'll give you the grand tour,"

I opened the trunk to find black lots of black. I wasn't surprised, it was just so strange not seeing my usual yellow and burgundy garments, all neatly folded up, just how I like them.

"Does this make me look skinny?" Jayne asked, pulling a black strappy top over her head. I nodded, rustling through my own trunk. Everything was tight and stretchy, with cut outs, straps and lots of fuss. I so badly wanted to stay in my baggy yellow rags, but I also didn't want to be factionless. Jayne observed how I was struggling, and once done dressing herself, strode over to help. I wish I had her confidence.

"I think this will look cute on you," She said, holding up a long off the shoulder black top. "With these," She said, throwing me some thick black leggings. I nodded my head, even though inside I was screaming no. I crept into the corner of the room as much as I could, my back to the world, and began pulling the yellow and burgundy from my skin. It felt wrong, but right in the weirdest way.

"Hey tree hugger you're not half bad now you don't look like a little boy!" An Erudite boy laughed. I made no hesitation to pull on the tight black clothing of Dauntless. It wasn't great, but it was better than being in my under garments in front of basically a bunch of strangers.

"Leave her alone Gabriel, she's not interested," Jayne shot back, stepping behind me to shield me while I dressed.

"You don't speak on everyone's behalf you know Jayne," Gabriel spat, "Let the girl speak for herself," As soon as I was done dressing I turned to hit wall of flesh. This 'Gabriel' stood there, staring down at me, wearing nothing but tight fitting black pants. Most of my Amity peers would be swooning and giggling like children, instead I just felt uncomfortable, awkward. "You like what you see Amity?" He asked stepping closer. I wanted to turn and walk away, give in. But Jayne moved up by my side, resting her hand on my back. I suddenly felt a little warm inside.

"No I don't," I said strongly, not breaking eye contact

"Is that right?" I glanced to Jayne for support; she nodded her head and tightened her hold on me.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, please leave us alone,"

"Okay," Gabriel nodded, backing up with a smirk on his face. Once he rejoined his friends Jayne gripped me by the shoulders.

"I am so proud of you, most girls in Erudite wouldn't have the guts to stand up to him, and as an Amity you just basically flipped him off!" Jayne exclaimed with a big smile on her round face.

"Thanks I guess," I said softly.

"By the way, you look so hot in that, so glad you're out of that drab never would have known you're the spitting image of Jessica Rabbit!" She eyed me up and down. It hurt a little she thought my old clothes were drab, but my self confidence pricked up hearing that I looked 'hot'. I couldn't tell whether that was good or bad though.

"Jessica who?" I asked, cocking a brow.

"Never mind, its old-y world-y stuff, come on, Tris is waiting," Jayne laughed, pulling me along to the entrance way. She sure was a character this one.

"Everyone ready?" Tris asked hoarsely, pushing herself off the wall from her casual leaning position. There was a chime of yes's. "Right let's go then,"

After a bit of a walk through darkened tunnels and rocky caverns we finally came to a large ledge over looking a canyon type structure below. It was so different to Amity in here, there was no light, no warmth, but the dark never really bothered me anyway.

"This is the pit, it's the centre of life here in Dauntless, you'll find you spend most your free time here," Tris said motioning to the depths below. We watched as people stood around, talking, drinking, dancing, getting on with their daily lives.

"And if you follow me just through here…" Tris said, leading us to the left on a narrow walkway along the edge of the pit. We circled round to the left on the crumbly path to find a bridge connecting two walls of the cave. "Down there is the chasm, many people have died in there, so don't do anything stupid, I try to avoid it as much as possible now a'days…" Tris said the last part differently, sadly. She stared over the railings into the gushing crater below. "Just sort of stay away from here if you value your life,"

"How far down is it?" The blonde transfer from Candor asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Far enough to kill you, but not far enough to make it quick, shall we get going down to initiation so we can educate you on what's going to happen now?" It wasn't really a question since she was going to take us anyway, but I followed none the less.

We entered what seemed to be a training room, although it looked a bit more like a warehouse filled with training equipment. The air was stale and the mood was tense. The dauntless born initiates entered from the other side of the room and joined us on the mats in the middle of the room. Two men pushed through with them and stood at the front. One was the jackass from earlier.

"Listen up! There are two stages of training. The first is physical, including fitness, combat and weapons training. The second is mental, you'll face your worst fears and hardships, and fight to conquer them. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together, so train hard transfers." Eric barked, looking over each and every one of us with his beady eyes.

"After initiation rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, or keeping the factions from killing each other." The second man chipped in.

"Oh and the rankings will also determine who will get cut." Eric added, obviously wanting the last word.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked allowed, completely bewildered by the news. Eric looked over me and half smirked, half scowled at my interruption.

"Haven't you learned to shut your trap yet?" Eric spat. "The lowest scoring initiates at the end of each stage of training will be kicked out,"

"Kicked out? Where will we go?" Gabriel asked scrunching up his acne ridden face.

"You'll become factionless. You chose us, now we get to choose you. If you're scared of becoming factionless, you may as well leave now, we don't do fear in dauntless. Got it?" Eric addressed us. We all nodded our heads.

"Training starts tomorrow at 8am sharp, so be there by 7:45, if you're late on your first day, you get cut. Breakfast is from 7am. Get some food, get some rest, and we'll see you tomorrow," The other man added. After a pause Eric motioned for us to leave, and so we were on our heels like lightening, fast walking out of there.

"I think getting up in a morning is going to be harder than the actual training," Whined Jayne.

"In Amity I'd get up with the sun," I added.

"No wonder you left!" Jayne laughed. "I seriously can't wait to find out what the grub is like here, I'm starving!"

"Me too," I smiled, looking back over my shoulder as we left the training room. I caught a glimpse of Tris and the other man locked in a more than friendly embrace, and Eric storming off in the background. Things were so weird in Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of the music bouncing down the halls was refreshing as we approached the cafeteria, even though it wasn't exactly what I was used to in the Amity fields, it did give me a little nostalgia of home, nostalgia I didn't actually mind.

"Where shall we sit?" Jayne asked, surveying the area. I spotted the only other girl in the initiate transfers; I think Sarah was her name. She had dark skin and dark hair, and she looked so exotic and beautiful. She sat with Jason, the blonde erudite with curly unkempt hair, but conversation between them seemed slight and awkward.

"Shall we rescue your friend from Jason?" I questioned, already walking off in their direction. Jayne scuttled over to me quickly.

"I'll sit with her, but let's make this clear; she is _not _my friend,"

"That's a little harsh, she seems nice, and I prefer not to judge," I replied.

"You're not in the fields anymore, it isn't all smiles and sunshine, she is evil reincarnated, just you wait and see," Jayne said, pouting at her loss. We arrived at the table and I smiled down at our two fellow transfers. Jayne just stood there with her arms crossed as if she had just been given a scolding.

"May we join you?" I asked politely.

"Yes of course! That would be nice!" Sarah replied, motioning us to sit. Jason didn't reply, he only gave us a curt nod and got back to filling his plate with food.

"I'm Clem; I guess you already know Jayne,"

"Sarah," She smiled, beaming her white teeth.

"So what do you make of it all so far?" I asked, trying to break through the awkward silence I tried to rescue the pair from.

"It's better than Erudite that's for sure, with all the hassle they've been getting over Jeanine and the Abnegation thing last year," Jason commented. Ah he speaks! Sarah and Jayne nodded in agreement.

"What was it like in Amity? What made you want to leave?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Erm, well it was nice there, I don't fault the lifestyle, or the people, I just didn't fit in, simple as that really," I said, shrugging the question off as I looked among the dishes for something of my fancy. "This is meat?" I asked, pointing to the flat brown textured stuff.

"Yes, what you never seen a burger before?"

"I've never seen meat before. We are kind to our animals in Amity, we don't slaughter and eat them, they're our friends, not food," I stated.

"It's a good job you're not Amity anymore, you're Dauntless now, remember?" A voice questioned from behind me. Sarah's eyes widened as she looked up from her plate, but I didn't need to figure it out from her just who was stood behind me. I turned slowly in my seat to find myself looking up at Eric.

"What's your point?" I asked furrowing my brow. Eric looked around before leaning down closer, just so our little group were in earshot.

"My point is, eat the burger, or your cut," He smirked. At this moment you could cut through the air with a paper aeroplane.

"You can't do that," I protested.

"Of course I can, I'm a leader," He smiled, revelling in his sadistic torment.

"That's not fair,"

"I don't care if it's fair, now eat the damn burger!" He said, raising his voice. I hesitated, causing him to swiftly reach for one himself and slapping it down with a wallop onto my plate. "Dig in," I looked to my new friends for support, but they were too petrified themselves to help me. I stared down at the slab of innocent cow before me and drew a deep breath. I reached down and picked it up with the tips of my fingers. I brought it up to my face and stared at it for a second.

"Close your eyes, it might make it easier," Jayne added in a hushed whisper. Eric however was no fool.

"No, she has to look at it, now eat," I slowly popped a tiny bit of the burger into my mouth and tore off a slight itty-bitty piece with my teeth, I didn't even give it a chew, I just straight swallowed it. A single tear broke out of my tear duct and ran down my cheek. Eric looked down on me with satisfaction.

"Even though that really doesn't count as a bite, I'll accept that, but tomorrow, you eat the full thing," He said staring us all down, before turning to take his leave. Once he was out of sight I dropped the burger back onto my plate, whipping my hands on my thighs. Jayne handed me a glass of orange juice, and I quickly downed it.

"That was a little cruel," Sarah observed.

"What a dick," Jayne said, patting me on the back.

"You shouldn't have pissed him off earlier though really," Jason commented.

"Oh shut up Jason," Jayne hissed.

"Eric did kind of have a point," Sarah started; she stared at me across the table, looking me up and down. "How can you be a fully fledged dauntless if you're scared of eating a burger?"

"I wasn't scared; it's just my own opinion and choice!" I defended myself.

"Yeah right," I was starting to understand why Jayne disliked Sarah so much, I almost didn't like her as much as Eric and I only met her two minutes ago.

"You know what Sarah, you're done eating, just leave," Jayne started, narrowing her eyes on the dark skinned beauty.

"Whatever," She chimed, getting up from the table and flipping her long dark tresses over her shoulder as she left.

"I thought coming here I'd get away from this kind of Erudite drama shit," Jason sighed, shovelling cake into his mouth.

Dinner passed smoothly after that, I had mountains of salad, bread and fruit, and I felt so much better for it. I couldn't help but feel the ghostly prick on the back of my throat where the meat touched as I gulped it down; it made me want to be sick.

"How about we go to bed, it's been a long day," Jayne suggested as we walked up from the dining hall past the pit. "We can explore the tattoo shops tomorrow!" She squealed. While we trudged back to our dormitory Jayne told me about all the tattoos she would like to get, but my mind was elsewhere. Eric would not get away with what he did to me, it was immoral. This faction was meant to be policing our people, protecting them, so why do they act like complete arseholes?

"Remember we've got to be up early tomorrow," I reminded Jayne.

"Urgh, there's no way I'm going to wake up without an alarm clock," She moaned into her pillow as she collapsed into her bunk.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you,"

"Thanks Clem," Those where the last words from Jayne that night as she fell into a deep sleep, she hadn't even had chance to get out of her clothes, or even get under her covers. I shook my head and smiled to myself, I had an inkling this is where I finally belonged, for once I found a group of people I could laugh with, talk to, and open up to. I fell asleep that night completely happy with my decision.

The next morning I completely regretted my decision.

"I've seen one legged factionless shit-holes run faster than that! Come on!" Eric shouted at Jason and Gabriel as they took on their fifteen mile run while the rest of us practiced on the punching bags. The two of them were deemed to be the best so far, so were put onto a different task in order to make sure there was enough equipment for everyone. I wished I had been asked to run, I wouldn't have found fifteen miles easy, or even comfortable, but at least it would be enjoyable.

I laid my punches into the bag over and over again, my knuckles began to turn purple and blue with the force.

"You've got a pretty hard punch on you ya' know," Jayne observed from next to me, as she pettily smacked her bag.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"It's too bad you don't use that strength to your advantage," Eric noted from behind me.

"Why do you always have to sneak up and criticise?" I asked spinning round to face him. Jayne nearly choked on air and her eyes popped out of her head. She turned quickly to her own bag, and began hitting as hard as she possibly could.

"I see that tiny bit of burger is already bringing out the dauntless in you, imagine how you'll be speaking tonight when you eat a whole one," He mocked. I decided to be the bigger man and just not reply, I rolled my eyes and turned back to my bag, but not before he grabbed my wrist.

"I wasn't done," He said in a low voice. It sounded like a warning, or a threat.

"I don't care, I'm sick of your taunts, just let me train," I said with a sigh, pulling my wrist from his grip. I turned back to my bag and began punching once more, hit after hit. It dawned on me I never heard his footsteps. I turned again to still see him stood behind me, watching with his disdainful eyes, one hand on his chin as if he actually had the capacity in his big thick head to actually think.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, growing sick of his shit. He let his hand fall by his side and approached me.

"Your stance is all wrong," He said bluntly. He pushed my shoulders round so I was once more facing the bag. "Stand with your feet a bit apart," He commanded. "A bit more," He grabbed my hips causing a slight squeak of shock, fear and embarrassment to emit from my gob. "Don't get too excited initiate, now stand a bit more diagonal to the bag, not side ways, but not square on," He shifted me into position. "Now raise up your hands, and shift your weight into the bag when you punch," I went for it with all my might and smacked the bag full on. "Not bad, you just need to relax your body, don't be so tense,"

"Maybe if you weren't grabbing me I wouldn't be so tense," He let go of me immediately and backed away.

"Oh I'm sorry I tried to help you, next time I'll just stand back and watch you fail, obviously factionless is your thing," He spat sarcastically before stalking off to presumably shout at someone else.

"Do you have a death wish?" Jayne whispered through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, perhaps, I just wasn't comfortable with the way he grabbed me, or spoke to me. And I'm still pissed from last night," I explained.

"Well maybe you should keep those feelings and thoughts inside your head, you should've transferred to Candor, you'd fit in perfectly there," Jayne laughed. Maybe I should have gone to Candor, an easier choice, but a choice that felt far less _me._


	4. Chapter 4

I love hearing everyone's comments, ideas and constructive criticisms so don't be afraid to message or review! Many thanks for your support!

Chapter 4

"Oi, you two! Wait up!" Jayne called as she half jogged towards Jason and I as we headed to the cafeteria for some well earned lunch, still drenched with sweat from the mornings training. We stopped for a moment looking back, watching the poor girl struggle with her jelly legs, bemused grins on our faces.

"Can't…. believe…. you left… without me," She coughed out, catching her well earned breath. I patted her on the back as she doubled over.

"We didn't mean to, you were talking to Jed so we thought we'd meet you here,"

"Jed?" She asked with a wrinkled nose.

"The Candor transfer you were flirting with ten minutes ago?"

"I know who you mean, I just didn't realise he had such a stupid name, oh well, always plenty more fish in the sea," She laughed breathily. "Shall we get some lunch then? We only have forty five minutes," Jayne picked herself up and led us into the hall. We took the same seats as the night before and dug in, except this time Sarah decided not to join us. Thank god.

"I'm pretty sure my knuckles are broken," Jason mumbled, a mouth full of food, as he observed his dirty hands.

"I can't feel my legs, seriously I just can't," Jayne added, prodding her thigh.

"Last night I was so happy to be in dauntless, and this morning ruined it all," I laughed, digging into my food.

"Why because of training, or because of Eric?" Jayne asked in a low husky voice, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"He really has it in for you, doesn't he?" Jason whispered, as if Eric had ears on the walls.

"Or he wants' it in you, if you get what I mean," Jayne added, causing me to choke and splutter on my sandwich. Jayne and Jason laughed hysterically, their eyes tearing.

"What's so funny, initiates?" That voice. My heart beat stopped, and so did the laughter. I didn't dare look up from my plate to see his form looming over me.

"Nothing, we were just having a joke," Jason explained, lowering his eyes in submission.

"That's nothing _sir_ to you," Eric addressed Jason, venom dripping from every syllable. Eric turned to me. "Clem, that's your name isn't it?" I was hesitant at first, unsure whether it was a trick question or not.

"Yes sir," I finally answered meekly. Eric raised his hand to his ear and leaned in a little.

"I didn't quite hear you,"

"Yes sir," I said more confidently, looking him directly in the eye.

"That's better. Clem tonight you're not going to go out with your friends here, you're doing twenty miles around the training room," He barked.

"Why?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Because I said so, that's why, and trust me, I'll know if you don't do them." Eric finished, he looked over us with his beady eye, his hands resting behind his back. "I'll see you by the mats in twenty minutes," He finished, stalking off through the crowd of Dauntless born.

"That was intense," Jason breathed, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Oh I'm sorry that was uncomfortable for you," I said sarcastically, nervously picking at my food.

"As much as I love you as a friend, I am not halting my night out," Jayne said with a smirk.

"I totally get that, and I'll be there in spirit. I guess I will have to wait a while longer for my first party,"

"You've never been to a party? For reals?" Jason was astonished at this unknown fact.

"Unless you count harvest festival as a party?"

"Is there music?" Jayne questioned.

"There's a banjo," I replied.

"Nah, you've never been to a party," Jason finished with a laugh.

The twenty minutes passed quickly, too quickly. I just wanted to collapse onto my soft bed in my Amity home, surrounded by the sounds of birds and faint singing from the field workers. But that wasn't my home anymore, this is my home. I am Dauntless.

"Now we are going to try some actual fighting. It won't be easy. Your scores at the end of training will reflect how many times you win or lose, and will also take into account your opponent and your own performance in the match." Eric explained as we gathered around the mats. Tris' boyfriend, whom was named Four for some daft reason, wrote some names on a chalk board, and hung it from one of the pillars. My eyesight wasn't amazing but I managed to pick out my name, it was me vs Gabriel. I suddenly felt my stomach drop and my throat grow tight.

"You will fight until you can't any more," Eric said, scanning the crowd of initiates.

"Or until someone concedes, a brave man knows when he's beaten and outmatched," Four added, taking his place next to Eric.

"A brave man never surrenders," Eric said, completely ignoring Four's comment.

"Including you, Eric?" Four whispered barely audibly, a smirk playing on his lips. That was the second comment Four ignored.

"I think first we should have Jayne vs Sarah," This will be an interesting fight I thought to myself. I shot her a pitiful look as we all backed off the mat to watch. Jayne entered confidently, head high. She put up her hands defensively. Sarah copied, eyeing up her rival. They circled each other a few times, Jayne throwing the odd punch here and there. Each one missed, and was poor in strength.

"Come on Jayne, you can do it!" I shouted from the side lines, I knew all she needed was a little bit of encouragement, and I had no problems showing my favouritism here. Jayne reached out and jabbed Sarah sharply in the ribs. Sarah hissed before regaining her composure, and attempting to smack her back. To no prevail.

"This isn't a little girl scuffle, fight!" Eric shouted, growing annoyed by the lack of action and blood splatter. He got his wish though as Jayne swung a heavy punch right into Sarah's face. I swear to this day I could hear bones crack. Falling flat on her bum Sarah gripped her nose, which as weeping blood all down her front. Jayne watched sympathetically from above, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, she's down, finish her!" Eric growled from the sidelines. Jayne shot him a look of shock and disgust, but it didn't falter him, he just carried on his merciless gaze. "Do it!" And Jayne did do it; she kicked Sarah straight in the teeth, throwing her backwards and into unconsciousness. Jayne stepped off the mat completely horrified. Her eyes welled up and her skin prickled as she began to shake.

"Sit down, have some water," I said, helping her to the floor and passing her my canteen. "You had to," I reassured her.

"I know I hate her, but that was, it was just awful," She stammered. I placed my hand supportively on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Clem, Gabriel, your turn!" Four shouted, reading a random pairing off the list. I sighed deeply, squeezing Jayne's shoulder tightly.

"Go get 'em," Jayne smiled softly.

"Don't worry I've got her from here," Jason assured me, crouching beside the quivering Jayne.

"Clem! To the Mat, now!" Eric's voice echoed. I tiptoed over to the mat, removed my canvas pumps and took my spot opposite the great galoof Gabriel. He raised his hands up to his face, a smile dancing on his lips from behind his clenched fists. My stomach flipped. He was going to enjoy this. I raised my own fists to my face and took a defensive position. Gabriel suddenly lunged forwards, punching me in the ribs, sending me to the floor. He smirked and let out a low laugh, turning to his friends Chris and Aiden. He stuck out his tongue and bit his lip as his mates cheered him on.

"Get up Amity," Eric said, standing behind me with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. I did as he commanded and pulled myself up from the dusty mat, taking my stance once again. Gabriel played about with me for a few seconds, jumping side to side, before lunging once again, but this time for my face. I ducked quickly, running under his arm and taking position behind him. He spun around quickly a sick smile on his face.

"Speedy little one aren't we?" He taunted. "Let's see how you dodge this next one," He pretended to lunge for my face, causing me to duck, but instead a knee came up, smashing into my stomach. This time I landed on my side in the fetal position, clutching my stomach and holding back giant sobs.

"Did that hurt?" Gabriel asked from above me. "Because it sure looked like it did," Gabriel glanced at Eric who nodded for him to finish me. Gabriel readied himself for the final blow, but he never got the chance. I reached out, grabbing his ankle and pulling it from beneath him, causing him to crash onto his back. I wasted no time scrambling on top of him, straddling his arms to either side as I let my fists loose on his stupid little face. It took Eric and Four to pull me off him kicking and screaming.

"You're done!" Eric said dragging me away as Four helped the boy up. "Everyone's dismissed!" Eric called out to the rest of the group. "Now!" He added as he noticed everyone's snail pace. I was still struggling against his hold and trying to break my way out of it. "You won, you can stop," Eric growled through gritted teeth, bear hugging me from behind until I fell into submission. Once calm he placed me back on my own two feet, which immediately crumpled from beneath me. Catching me in his arms, he helped me to the floor where I burst into a fit of tears. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?" He asked monotonously, pulling himself into a standing position. I shook my head no. "You packed quite a wallop there," He commented, I guess he thought it would make me feel better, but it only made me feel far worse, and my cries grew louder. "Dauntless don't cry. You did what you were told, and that's what good soldiers do. You also beat an opponent who was substantially larger and more skilled than you. Although most of it was due to his cockiness getting the better of him,"

"I couldn't control myself," I wept into my sleeves. Eric strode over to the mat, picking up my abandoned shoes.

"Your anger got in the way," He noted, bringing them over to me and dropping them before my feet.

"He was a very nasty guy," I sniffled, pulling on my shoes.

"Then why do you feel so bad? He got what he deserved," Eric said bluntly.

"Even the worst of people deserve some kind of mercy, and what I did was awful, evil even," I pulled myself up from the floor and straightened myself out, boy was I a mess, blood splattered and bruised.

"I've seen worse," Eric said as he began to saunter away towards the exit.

"I don't doubt that,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After leaving the training room I couldn't find Jayne or Jason, I checked the dormitory, no one there but a sorry Sarah nursing her ego, and it wasn't yet time for dinner, so the mess hall was abandoned. I hated this feeling, of not knowing what to do or where to go, so I decided to do what my gut what telling me. Soon I ended up at the infirmary. The door was shut, do I just walk in? I decided to knock softly and wait, until a blurry figure approached through the blurred glass. The door opened a crack before revealing Eric's face peeking through.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, eyeing me. "Did you lie to me when I asked if you needed to come here?" The way he spat his second question made it quite obvious he didn't like liars.

"No I didn't, I'm not here for me, I'm here to see Gabriel," I admitted.

"Why?" He asked sourly, the question throwing me off guard. I was resistant and truly thought about my answer before replying. He looked at me as if he could see the cogs turning in my head. "Well?" He pressed.

"I really hurt him, unnecessarily, and I'm here to apologise," To my surprise Eric's mouth twisted into a smile as he laughed softly, but not in a 'ha ha you're so funny way'.

"In Dauntless we don't apologise, it's weak, we just get things done and move on," He explained. "But I admire your softness, it really is quite refreshing, it will be a shame when you're kicked out," I couldn't tell whether he was joking, being sarcastic or just down right mean, but the hurt showed on my face.

"Perhaps that mentality is what got Dauntless into being bullies, instead of brave, I know when I've done wrong, and I am willing to own up to it," I offered, pushing past him into the infirmary. It was a dingy room, with an army of beds one side and lots of fancy looking equipment on the other. I spotted Gabriel instantly, in the corner feeling sorry for myself. I walked over confidently, my head high, because I knew both of them were watching me.

"What are you doing here? Here to finish the job?" Gabriel croaked nastily, attempting to sit up.

"I came to apologise, for going crazy on you," I said clearly, ignoring his dig. I felt footsteps approach and stop at my side, but I didn't break eye contact from the boy in front of me. "It wasn't fair, and I'm sorry," I finished. Gabriel glanced at Eric, and then back to me, almost as if for approval.

"Thanks," He finally said in defeat, obviously unsure whether to accept it or throw it back in my face. But Eric made no move to dig at us for being 'soft'.

"Your welcome, I hope you get better soon so we can have a rematch" I said with a half smile, I turned and strode towards the door. Eric hot on my heels. But I didn't care, I didn't want anymore of his heartless advice. I made my way down the corridor towards the pit.

"You were right," His gruff voice called after me. I stopped in my tracks, looking over my shoulder to see him casually stood there, hands in pockets, head tilted. He slowly stepped closer as I turned to face him, eyebrow cocked. I didn't trust a thing he was saying, and this was probably another nasty lecture.

"About?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence as he approached.

"About apologising. You weren't soft or weak in there,"

"I know," I retorted.

"It was quite noble, brave even. It won't get you extra points though," He said running his tongue along his teeth.

"Not everyone does everything to gain an advantage in life you know, I did it so I can sleep happy at night knowing I am a good person," I said, staring him in the eye.

"You just can't drop the Amity peace and happiness bullshit, can you?"

"Peace isn't something just Amity want, that's why we are in factions, is it not? So we can live peacefully as a society?" Eric's eyes twitched as I questioned his dauntless logic. "Plus after last year, Dauntless need to get as good a reputation as they can, since we're known as the murdering faction and all," Eric didn't seem to like me bringing up the events of the last year, I could tell by the muscles that contracted in his jaw, and the way he balled his fists.

"You're stepping way out of bounds initiate," Eric warned.

"What happened to the other Dauntless leader, the one who led the attack?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I put him down for his war crimes," Eric admitted.

"And what about your war crimes?" I asked, "You were a leader too, were you not? And you just let it all happen," I was getting angry now, so was he.

"I was following orders, that's what good soldiers do,"

"That's what robots do," I said sadly. "You've lost your humanity, and you won't ever get it back now," Eric's face twisted into something nasty, and I backed away, quickly turning to run, run anywhere but this secluded passage way. But he grabbed my forearm in his tight fist, yanking back. I struggled against him, kicking and screaming, just as I did not even an hour ago. I could feel his breath on my ear as he gripped me from behind.

"I knew you were going to be trouble, from the first I set eyes on you," He growled low into my ear, through my knotted red tresses.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, elbowing him in the gut, causing him to double over and release me from his iron hold.

"You're dead now," He snarled from the floor. I took that as my cue to run, run as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't know the dauntless compound well, and I didn't have time to stop and read the signs. I took a corridor that seemed familiar. This will take me to the pit! I could hide among the busy bodies! Except it wasn't the corridor that led to the pit, Instead I found myself as a dead end, in front of the training room doors. Bollocks. I mentally cursed myself before pushing through the heavy doors and into the large begrimed room. I ran down the length of pillars before picking one to hide behind. I pressed myself against the cold stone, slipping to the floor. I held my breath as I heard the doors fling open and crash into the walls. Dead silence. I couldn't even hear his footsteps. It seemed Eric could be stealthy when he wanted to be.

"Come out now and I'll make it quick!" His voice boomed, bouncing off the walls. He sounded a lot closer than I wanted him to be. Suddenly I saw his shadow peeking around the pillar, I pulled myself up hastily and tip toed around the other side. "Got ya," A voice grumbled in my ear. I was about to scream but it got knocked out of me as Eric threw me to the floor. I landed badly on my arm, I was almost definitely sure it was broken. I cradled it as I tried to shuffle away. Eric slowly stepped over me, looking down with crazed eyes.

"How will everyone react when they find out you killed me?" I ask through floods of tears.

"I didn't kill you, you fell in the chasm and there was nothing I could do to save you," I said coolly, causing my wails to grow in strength.

"What's going on?" A male voice called from the training room doors. Four. Thank god! Four approached Eric, taking in my crumpled body on the floor. "What happened?" Four asked Eric. Eric bit his lip, glancing from me to him. I wanted to shout out that he was about to kill me, but I couldn't.

"I was doing my laps, and I fell," I sniffled, lying through my teeth. Four crouched down by my side, examining my arm; he glanced back up at Eric.

"Is this true?"

"Yeah," Eric said, going along with it, "She's a clumsy one this Amity,"

"We need to get her to the infirmary, it's definitely broken," I was right. Four heaved me to my feet, pulling my good arm around his neck and supporting my body. "You're covered in cuts and scrapes, must have been a nasty fall," Four observed, stepping forward with me.

"You know what, this is my fault, I made her do the laps, I'll take her," Eric said with a friendly smile, it made me want to vomit and yet applaud his performance. Four nodded handing me over to Eric, who picked me up in his arms bridal style. I shook beneath his touch, for all I knew he was going to chuck me in the chasm like he said.

"It's gun training tomorrow, I don't think you'll be able to do it with that arm of yours, but I'm sure Eric will think of something useful you can do," Four said, taking his leave. Eric smirked as he walked out of the training room, me still helpless in his arms.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" I asked weakly, my eyes unable to follow the route he was taking through the compound. The fight was all knocked out of me. Eric sighed, and kept on walking, not even bothering to look at me. My head began to pound and burn as I bobbed up and down in his arms like a doll. Soon everything faded to black and all consciousness was lost.

When I woke I found myself in a familiar room, with a familiar face laid in the bed next to me. My eyes opened slowly revealing the infirmary.

"You're awake," Gabriel spotted.

"I'm in the infirmary," I spoke softly, looking around, as if it wasn't real. I was completely surprised at my surroundings.

"It's called Karma," Gabriel said, sipping from his plastic cup of water.

"What time is it?" I ask, examining the white plaster pot that sat on my arm.

"Seven," he replied simply.

"I have to go," I say, dazed, picking myself up from the bed.

"Where are you going? You haven't been discharged," Gabriel complained. I didn't answer him; I simply hopped off the bed and walked out. I followed the signs for the dining hall, the rumbling in my tummy getting the best of me. A chill swept over me as I noticed I was no longer wearing my off the shoulder top, I was now in a black and red pinstriped vest top. I walked in to find Jason and Jayne sat at the usual table with Jed.

"Oh my god! Clem what happened?!" Jayne face was one of pure shock.

"I was doing my laps after training, and I fell," I fibbed. As much as I trusted my friends, this was not something I was going to tell them about, for I was still here, alive, and I didn't want to ruin my good fortune.

"He actually made you do the laps? After taking a beating?" Jason scowled. I nodded my head yes, reaching for a large slice of chocolate cake.

"You're forgetting that Clem gave a beating as well as receiving one, that was totally badass," Jed added. Jayne scooted up closer to him and laughed at his words, even though they weren't funny.

"Thanks," I mumbled, filling my gob with chocolaty goodness.

"How was Gabriel in the infirmary?" Jayne asked, wickedness coating her words.

"Feeling sorry for himself," I smirked, taking another bite.

"Since you've already done your laps, we can still go out tonight!" Jayne realised, clapping her hands.

"Urgh," I groaned, "With a broken arm, really?"

"Yes really," The rest of dinner passed quickly, conversation was short on my half, due to my mind being stuck completely somewhere else. I wanted to vent, tell someone everything, how I was feeling, how I hurt, and just what actually happened. I also wanted to cry, out of pain, anger and happiness that I was still living and breathing.

"I'll meet you there," I called over my shoulder to Jayne, Jason and Jed, the three J's, as they made their way to the pit. I began to walk myself back to the dormitory when a hand grabbed my waist. I yelped loudly, jumping back defensively. My eyes widened at the bulky guy who stood before me.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked quietly, no mean expression, no smirk, no nothing.

"Dormitory," I said simply, backing away.

"I mean tonight,"

"I don't know, a club in the pit I think," Why was he asking me these questions, did he plan on shiving me in the busy club?

"Digital," Huh? "The club, it's called Digital," He explained.

"Oh," I said, darting my eyes to the floor.

"About earlier, it's just between you and me right?" Eric asked, finally getting to the point

"Yeah," I said to the floor. Eric reached a cut and bruised hand out and brushed a strand of copper gold hair out of my face. I cowered at his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I guess you could say I'm sorry about earlier," He apologised. He was actually apologising?

"You're sorry?" I asked completely shocked at what I was hearing. Not that sorry was enough for making an attempt on my life.

"A wise girl taught me that it's noble to admit when you're wrong,"

"She sounds really smart," I say with a small smile. Eric shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "What happened to your hand?" I asked changing the subject.

"After I left you in the infirmary, I was angry, at myself, because everything you said was true, and instead of agreeing with you, I tried to kill you," He said, examining his knuckles, "So I decided to take my anger out on a wall, it worked," He added.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked abruptly.

"I'm your leader, your trainer, and I broke that trust that should be there between us, and I need to get it back,"

"You can't just say sorry and expect it back,"

"I know," he said, his eyes staring into my soul. "Have a nice night tonight, be careful in Digital, a girl like you will get eaten alive by the guys in there," Eric smirked, he patted me on the shoulder and nodded at me in respect, before taking his leave. I gasped suddenly, letting out all the breath I had been holding unknowingly. That was intense. I know I should've felt so, so angry at him, but for some reason, I didn't. It was like a weird case of Stockholm Syndrome. I touched my cheek where his thumb had brushed my burning flesh when he stroked my hair out of place. It still tingled.


	6. Chapter 6

I love to hear your opinions and ideas, so don't be afraid to review or message me! I'm more likely to update more often with fresh ideas and the will to carry on! (I always start things, but never finish them, one of my fatal flaws!) Thanks so much for the support.

Chapter 6

Eric was right, Digital was full of guys who looked hungry and out for skin. Jayne and I had gone shopping with our point's last minute and I bought the most demure dress in the shop, which really isn't saying much. If I had my way, I would've gone out in my day clothes. My dress was skin tight, well they _all _were, with a sweetheart neckline and little lace cap sleeves. It was of course the only colour they had, black. Jayne convinced me my hair would be best up off my face and shoulders, or it would get sweaty and gross, so my hair was styled into a sleek ponytail that sat high on the crown of my head. I felt so different, like I wasn't me, but it felt good, it felt dauntless. Even with my arm in a sling the guys eyed me up like meat on a stick, it made my cheeks light up pink, but it also made my stomach twist and turn.

We approached the bar, weaving through the moving bodies, and ordered our drinks.

"I'll have a beer," Jayne shouted to the bar tender over the loud music. He was heavily pierced and tattooed; in fact I don't think there was a piece of skin that wasn't covered in something.

"Us too," Jed said, motioning to him and Jason and holding up two fingers.

"What are you having?" Jayne asked, still leaning over the bar. I shrugged my shoulders in response. I'd never had alcohol before, in Amity we didn't need to poison our bodies to have a good time. "She'll have a beer too please!" Jayne told the barman. He whipped the bottles out quickly, expertly flipping the cap off each before taking her points and handing her the beverages. "There you are," Jayne said with a wink, handing me my chilled bottle. "This ones on me,"

"Cheers!" Jason called out as we all clunked them together in a circle, before taking a big swig. I coughed and spluttered at the taste. Why would anyone pay to consume this?! Everyone burst into laughter at my lemon face as I tried it once again; nope it is definitely not better the second time around.

"Lets dance!" Jayne said to Jed, grabbing his hand and leading him onto the dance floor with a sly look on her face.

"They are so getting together!" Jason laughed, watching them disappear into the mass of people.

"It's cute," I said simply, taking another small sip.

"You know what's cute?" Jason asked with a devious look on his face, "That blonde over there, catch you in a bit," He said, walking over to the dancing girl. And I had to agree, she was cute. Long slim legs, tiny waist, and shiny hair that glowed under the neon lights. I sighed in defeat, looking down at my unsightly sling. The only guys who eye up clunky injured girls are the desperate ones. But apparently there were a lot of desperate guys in dauntless.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A dark haired guy with olive skin asked from my side.

"No I'm fine thanks," I said shaking my almost full bottle.

"Will you dance with me?" He leaned in closer.

"No I don't dance," I replied, edging away.

"Why not?" He asked tickling my waist with his spindly fingers.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I replied, backing away from the man.

"I just want to spend some time with the pretty girl," He oozed, leaning forward to grab my waist and pull me to him. A pair of large hands on his shoulders tore him away though.

"Hey what's the deal bro!" The man yelled as he turned to face the intruder. "Oh Eric, I didn't mean to shout, I thought-" Eric cut him off mid sentence.

"You thought it would be alright to harass this girl when she clearly isn't interested?" Eric asked, pointing to me. I just stood there awkwardly, sipping my beer watching the drama unfold before me.

"No, no, I just wanted to dance with her that's all," The man explained. Eric turned to me.

"Do you want to dance with this man?" He asked outright, I shook my head no, suddenly unable to speak.

"She doesn't want to dance with you Cain, now apologise and go home," Eric ordered ushering the guy towards me.

"Sorry," Cain murmured before shoving past me towards the exit.

"You need to learn how to say no," Eric said, motioning for the barman to grab him a drink.

"I did say no," I snapped back.

"Obviously not well enough," Eric smiled sipping his beer.

"Why are you here?" I challenged, sipping from my own bottle of poison.

"Because it's a Friday night in Dauntless?"

"You knew I was coming tonight," I quipped.

"So? Everyone is coming tonight," I shot him a dubious glance. "What you think I came here for you?" He smirked into his beer.

"I actually thought earlier you were going to come to shank me in the club," I laughed. The beer obviously already getting to my head.

"Nah I wouldn't," Eric turned to me. "We have CCTV camera's in here," My face quickly faded to white as I calculated whether he was trying to be funny. "I am joking, already told you we're even,"

"How are we even? You broke my arm,"

"But I let you get away with being a back chatting bitch," Eric explained.

"Right and that's even how?"

"It's even to me, and I'm the boss," Eric said, spotting his friends in the back. He chugged his beer and tossed the empty bottle in the bin behind the bar. "By the way you're still doing those laps, tomorrow night. And you're eating that hamburger at lunch," He said sternly as he walked away into the dancing crowd.

I didn't stay in digital long after that, the three J's were gone without a trace, and so I decided to head back and hit the hay as we say in Amity. I was exhausted by the day's antics, and needed to desperately rest my aching arm. I pulled off my dress with great difficulty and slipped into a pair of black yoga shorts and a black baggy t-shirt. I instantly felt so much more comfortable and at ease. I collapsed into bed, pulling the covers up around me, cocooning myself in the warm quilt before falling straight into a deep impenetrable sleep.

I awoke in a drowsy state, my squinty eyes taking in my environment. Everything was rather strange, my blurry sleep ridden eyes could make out a large crowd gathered around my bed. A face hovered above mine, the lips were moving but I couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly I was shaken from my dream-like state and stepped back into reality.

"Clem!" Four called out as he shook my shoulders violently, my eyes fully shot open and I sat up abruptly, head butting him in the nose. He jumped up from the bed, gripping it tightly and waved away the crowd of initiates, and Eric, who had gathered around my bunk. "It's alright she's alive, everyone make their way up to the roof top,"

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"We thought you were dead," Jed shouted casually over his shoulder as everyone piled out of the room.

"We couldn't wake you," Four explained.

"No reason to think I'm dead, was I breathing?" I asked, pulling the covers over my legs as I swung them over the side of the iron bed frame.

"Only shallowly,"

"Did you know you sleep with your eyes open?" Eric added.

"That was the main reason people were freaked," Four said rubbing his head. "I'm gonna head up to the roof and get the weapons training started, you obviously can't join us with that arm of yours," Four slowly strolled over to the door as Eric leaned against a supporting pillar. "So it's up to Eric what you're doing today, enjoy," Four added sarcastically, disappearing through the doorway.

"Get up we have to leave now," Eric said.

"Where are we going?" I asked tightening my ponytail from the night before.

"To the wall, we have to get the train in ten minutes so get a move on, you have thirty seconds" Eric commanded from his post.

"Could you turn around?" I asked, pulling the covers up with me into a make shift toga as I stood.

"Why you got something I ain't seen before hiding behind those sheets? Twenty seconds," He smirked. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my leggings from my trunk and hastily pulling them on over the top of my shorts, well as hastily as one can do it with one hand.

"Need help?"

"No I am fine thank you very much," I finally finished pulling them over my hips. I threw the duvet roughly on the bed, having no time to remake it. After pulling my canvas pumps on I realised I'd have slight trouble tying them up. Eric watched me struggle for a few seconds before striding over full force and taking to one knee before me.

"We are running out of time," He hissed, tying my laces.

"Thanks," I grumbled pulling myself up.

"Right you ready?" He asked, marching towards the door at full speed.

"Yep," I said, half jogging to catch up.

"Let's go then,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We jogged out into the industrial estate where the train was more easily accessible; you would not find me jumping off a room into the train car, especially with a broken arm.

"It's here," Eric said as the train pulled around the bend, it began to slow, but knowing Dauntless it wouldn't stop. Eric expertly lifted himself into the train using the hand rails, leaving my jogging by its side. I reached out with my only good hand but I wasn't strong enough to pull myself up, I struggled with it again. I knew I had to clamber aboard soon or it will speed up and pull away, leaving me in the dirt.

"Here," Eric said, gripping the rail with one hand and leaning out to catch me with the other. He gripped my waist tightly, pulling me up into the train, my good hand digging into his shoulder for support. But he didn't seem to mind. "You good?" He asked sliding to the floor casually. I nodded yes, still a little breathless from the run. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes as I watched the buildings fly by.

"Why the wall? I already know what its like out there,"

"You've never actually been_ on _the wall though have you?" I shook my head no, "It's where a lot of dauntless work so it's good to familiarise yourself with it,"

"I don't want to the work on the wall," I said suddenly. Eric shot me a look of surprise.

"Already thinking ahead? How do you know you're even going to pass initiation?" He asked slyly.

"Would you really have brought me out to familiarise myself with the wall if you thought I wasn't?" I questioned in response. He just smirked and went back to admiring the view.

"You scared of heights?" He enquired.

"No,"

"Then why not the wall?" Eric said, narrowing his eyes on me, not in a nasty way, in an interested kind of way, and it really made me want to open up to him. But remembering what happened the day before kind of took away that feeling.

"I just don't want to spend my new life looking over my old one," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"You didn't like it in Amity? I bet it was boring,"

"I loved being in the sun, and being with my ma, but I just knew deep down I didn't fit in, and so did everyone else. They treated me different, made me feel alone, like a freak,"

"Why? That seems pretty harsh, calling you a freak," It was funny coming from him, as he acted just like those kids in Amity, except he was a grown man, and should know better.

"I used to fight a lot, disappear off and try and explore the lands, stuff Amity people didn't do,"

"Do you think you fit in with Dauntless?" Eric asked. I thought for a while.

"Do you think I do?" I asked, unsure.

"More and more everyday," He said honestly, nodding his head. I smiled widely, diverting my attention to the passing fairground. I could still feel Eric's stare on me though, and for once it didn't unnerve me, instead I kind of liked it. Kind of.

Once the train halted to a slow stop at the wall Eric jumped down to greet the waiting dauntless guards, they bowed there heads in respect as he informed them of our little field trip. I stood at the entrance of the train car, attempting to climb down one handed. I'd jump but I wouldn't be able to steady myself if I didn't make the landing, and my legs were still sore from yesterdays scuffle. Eric turned to face me, stepping forward and reaching out a hand. I smiled at him thankfully and gripped it. He helped me down out of the train and escorted me to the iron stare case leading up the top of the wall. He didn't drop my hand.

"It looks taller from here," I noted looking up at the great structure. Eric nodded in agreement, taking to the stairs. I let go off his bear like hand to grip onto the railings as I climbed the steep staircase. He looked back to check on me every now and then, I wasn't quite sure why. Once we made it to the top I was baffled by the view.

"It looks beautiful from up here," I said squinting into the distance. An abandoned ferry sat in the desert not far from the Amity lands. "I used to run off and play in that big boat," I said with a soft laugh.

"That must have been quite an experience,"

"It was stupid, one of the floors collapsed from above me and all the debris fell straight onto me. Thank god my ma knew where I had gotten off to, otherwise I probably never would have been found," I said sadly. I missed her. My attention was soon on the Amity fields below. I tried to search for her, check she was alright, but they were just too far away to tell who was who. Eric soon caught on to who I was looking for.

"Faction before blood," He reminded me. I sighed deeply, turning away from the view and resting my back against the railing.

"I just miss her,"

"What about your dad?" Eric asked.

"I never had one," We just stood there in silence for a good ten minutes, Eric looking over the Amity lands, and I looking over the decaying city.

"I wonder what it was like, back in the day, before the wall," I said dreamily.

"You shouldn't wonder about the past, the future is what matters," Eric lectured, pushing away from the railing.

"Do you not wonder what used to be out there?" I asked turning to view the vast desert lands again. I felt Eric's breath hot on my ear as he stood behind me, leaning his arms on the iron rails at either side of me.

"I'm more preoccupied about protecting the city from what's out there now," Eric whispered. A sudden chill ran down my spine, causing the little hairs on my neck and arms to prick up like little porcupines. Eric smirked, resting his head on shoulder. Suddenly I felt very hot, and very uncomfortable. I pulled away quickly, nervously fiddling with my ponytail. The muscles in his jaw and brow twitched, just like they did yesterday.

"Is there anything else you wanted to show me?" I mumbled, trying to break the tension.

"Let's go speak with some fence guards," Eric said, striding over to the stairs and jogging down them one by one, I glanced one more time back down to the Amity farms before following in his footsteps.

The rest of the day was pretty relaxed; I talked with some guards about how much they loved or hated their job, and decided I definitely didn't want to work the wall. It was mind numbingly boring, pacing back and forth, and watching the Amity farm the crops, or look for enemies that weren't there. If I was to get a place in dauntless, I wanted my duties to be of more worth than that. I wanted some substance in life.

When we got back to the dauntless compound Eric and I headed for some lunch, and I was just in time, as Jayne, Jason and Jed had just arrived themselves. I walked over them, completely forgetting about Eric behind me, and took and gave Jayne a huge hug.

"Was it that bad?" She asked with a small giggle.

"No, he was quite nice, it was just so boring," I moaned, taking a seat.

"Eric? Nice?" Jayne laughed.

"Nice for him," I replied.

"Clem," Eric addressed from the end of the table. I wanted to eat my words. I looked up at him, my big eyes wide with anticipation. "You'll be rejoining the initiates after lunch for knife throwing," He informed me.

"Okay," I said softly, as he turned and headed up the stairs where the leaders eat.

"That was close," Jason mumbled into his hamburger.

"When he's not being a dickhead he's not that bad looking, he's super ripped," Jayne said, eyeing him up as he walked away. Jed's face was not impressed by her comment, and he felt a sting of jealousy. For some reason, I did too.

Knife throwing was actually rather fun, I guess I was just lucky my leading hand was my good one.

"You must admit, I'm pretty sick at this," Jason smirked, hitting the bull's eye. Jayne too hit the bulls eye of her own target and they both high fived.

"Erudite's," Jed hissed.

"Huh?" I questioned, hitting the knife on the second ring.

"They calculate the speed, angle, and force to throw the knife at in order for it to hit bull's eye and actually stick. Jed had hit the little red dot a few times, but the knife always bounced away. "It's unfair,"

"Don't be such a whiny baby," I joked, throwing another knife at my target. This one actually stuck on the bull's eye and I leaped into the air and yelped, "Yes!" I cried out.

"Calm down Amity," Eric's voice shouted above all the metallic knife sounds. "You hit it once, no need for celebration." He smirked. He and four walked up and down the eight of us, assessing our skills and progress. "This will be marked, so try not to fail," Eric called out. He singled Sarah out, shouting at her for not even hitting the target once with either end of the blade.

"He's pretty hot headed today, surprised you came back from the fence in one piece," Jayne muttered in my ear. Once training was over Four led us over to a pair of electronic boards. One was numbered one to eight, and featured our names. The second board was numbered one to twenty two, with a line separating the top twelve and the bottom ten. It featured ours and the dauntless borns together.

"This one shows your personal ranking among the transfers, so you can see who you need to beat to become the best." He said pointing to the first board. The order was as follows: Jason, Jayne, Me, Gabriel, Aiden, Sarah, Jed, and Chris. "The second board shows your overall ranking out of all the initiates," I searched for my name among the jumble of letters before locating it, I was fourteenth. I was happy with that, I was still below the line, but I had a chance at improvement, it was only the second day after all. Jed gulped hard as he realised he was at number twenty, with only one dauntless born and Chris behind him.

"Listen up! The orders here may change day to day, it depends on you and your performance," Eric, "The only way you will move up is by winning fights and showing us you have what it takes to be dauntless. Do you understand?" We all nodded yes. "Good, you're dismissed for today," We all began to pick up our things when Eric marched over, "You're not," He said confidently.

"Why not?" I asked, a confused frown on my freckled face. He waited until everyone piled out of the room to answer.

"It's time to finally do those laps,"


	8. Chapter 8

Tell me what you think of this one; whether it's too fast, too slow, just let me know! (Rhyming unintended) Thanks guys!

Chapter 8

"You want me to do twenty miles, right now?" I asked, my face a priceless picture of disbelief.

"Yes," He said sternly, crossing his muscled arms across his broad chest.

"With a broken arm?" I pointed to my sling.

"What? You think that hinders you?" He asked stepping closer. "I thought you wanted to be Dauntless,"

"I do," I choked. Was this some kind of test?

"Well get running then, or your out. Or you can eat the burger, your choice,"

"You're joking right?" Eric didn't answer; he just stared through me with those piercing eyes. He definitely was _not _joking. I nodded my head, a pissed off smirk on my lips. "Alright, fine," I began to stretch out my legs, readying myself for this distance challenge. The choice was pretty easy. Eric leaned against the pillar, the exact one I used to hide from him not so long ago. "What do you want from me?" I asked suddenly, with a lot more attitude than I intended.

"Excuse me?" Eric narrowed his eyes on me as I carried on my stretches.

"You act all nice, get in my personal space, even flirt with me, and then you just act like an arsehole," I rambled, really not thinking about what I was saying before they spilled out of my mouth.

"Flirt with you?" He laughed. That kind of hurt.

"Touching my hair, watching me dress, whispering in my ear," I presented my case.

"Harmless fun," Eric shrugged off.

"Fun? You think playing with a girl's heart is fun?" I scowled, approaching him with one angry balled fist. The other would have been balled too if it wasn't for the damn pot.

"What you going to do? Punch me?" He laughed it off. "In Dauntless we don't follow our hearts like you Amity love birds, its just fun and games, that's all," I wasn't actually thinking of punching him until he mentioned it, and now I _really_ wanted to. I bit my lip, to stop anything stupid rolling out my mouth like it usually does. "What? You wanted me to tell you that you're special? You're the only girl for me?" Eric smirked. The blood instantly drained from my body, not because he was right, but because… I don't actually know why my skin turned ghostly white and I felt like I'd taken a kick to the gut. I'd never felt that way before.

Was he right?

"You're so full of yourself, you don't even deserve a girl like me, or anyone for that matter," I said, turning away. I'd best start my laps now. I began to pick up pace into a jog when a rough hand on my shoulder pulled me back and twisted me around. I didn't even have time to react before Eric's lips were on mine. My eyes widened as he pulled my body into his roughly, squishing my bad arm, but I didn't really care about the pain. I fell into his trap for a couple of seconds before I managed to claw my way out of it.

"No!" I cried out, pushing him away forcefully, he stumbled backwards, surprised. A tear rolled down my cheek as I gritted my teeth. That was not on.

"I thought that's what you wanted!" He shouted, Eric obviously did not take rejection well. I guess that's from having his arse kissed every damn day.

"No!" I muffled, burying my face into my hand. I couldn't look at him.

"It was just a kiss don't act like it's the end of the world," He rolled his eyes angrily, stepping forward. I don't know what came over me, but I reached out and slapped him hard across the face. He didn't get aggressive, or angry, he was completely shocked and surprised by my unexpected assault.

"It was meant to be special," I said softly, calming down now I had blown off my steam. "And it was meant to be with a guy who I liked, and who actually liked me. It was supposed to be romantic, it wasn't supposed to be like that," I backed away, running my hand through my knotty locks. "You just have to ruin everything," I said, my mouth quivering at the edges. I decided to bounce before I exploded into a full blown meltdown, so I turned and ran away as fast as I could. "You can forget the laps!" I shouted angrily over my shoulder. This time he didn't chase after me. Good riddance.

"Woah Clem! What's wrong? Did Eric cut you from Dauntless?" Jason asked as I barged into the dormitory, searching for my only female console.

"Where's Jayne?" I coughed through my tears.

"She's having a shower," He mumbled, pointing in the direction of the shared bathroom.

"Jayne?" I sniffled, tiptoeing in to see her showering in her underwear. That was an idea I'd jot down for later.

"What's wrong hunny?" She asked, completely stunned, "Did Eric kick you out?" I shook my head no, approaching her slowly.

"Worse," I cried hugging the soaked and almost naked Jayne. She held me tightly as the water soaked through my clothes.

"Shhh," She cooed, comforting me with a warm hand on my back. Suddenly I felt the weight disappear from under me as we both collapsed to the floor into a hugging heap, my tears just growing more in volume. "What's worse than being factionless?" She asked with a half smile, the water still pouring down on us both from the shower head above.

"He kissed me, he stole my first kiss, and he was an arsehole about it," I wept into her shoulder.

"Wait what?" Jayne was completely knocked for six. She gripped my shoulders and held me at arms length, staring into my puffy eyes. "Eric kissed you? As in leader arsehole Eric?" She didn't know what to say, and neither did I so just nodded. "Why are you breaking down over that?" Jayne asked, bringing me back into a hug, "He might let you through easier if he likes you,"

"He doesn't like me, he made that very obvious, in Amity love is a big thing, and it was my first kiss, and he stole it from me... and…"

"Take a breath sweetie," Jayne said, rubbing my back softly as Jason and Jed popped their heads around the corner. She shook her head no and motioned for them to leave with her free hand. "You're getting your pot wet," Jayne noticed with a small light hearted laugh. "How about you and me dry off, and we take a walk, perhaps get this replaced, I bet it's all soggy inside now right?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"How did you get this so wet?" The pink haired nurse questioned as I took a seat on the edge of one of the beds. Jayne plonked her bum down next to me, holding my good hand in hers.

"In the shower," I said, technically not a lie.

"How long have you had it on?" She questioned.

"A day or two," I said, it's easy to lose track of time in Dauntless.

"Right, well I'm not going to give you another, it should be almost healed by now, so I'll just strap it up," The pink nurse sighed, as if it was nuisance for her.

"Almost healed?" I asked bewildered, "It's been a couple of days," I pointed out.

"This isn't Amity, our technology is advanced, we don't splint and pin breaks here," She said, as if it was common knowledge.

"While you were out they would have operated on it," Jayne said, "They fuse the bone back together, and then inject the muscle with a serum to repair itself, it's really quite interesting," She rambled.

"You're erudite is showing," I smiled. The nurse approached with bandages, a wrist guard and what looked like bolt cutters. "How did you know I was Amity?" I asked the lady

"Bessie told me today that Eric brought a young Amity girl in with a broken arm, I just guessed,"

"Why was that such gossip?" I asked, intrigued why I was the infirmary's talk.

"Me and Bessie were in the same transfer group as Eric, and we have never known him to show compassion to anyone, so imagine her surprise when he's all worried over you," She rolled her eyes, and said the last bit with a hint of distain. "Let's get this off then shall we?" She said, placing everything down on the bed except the instrument that looked like a piece of torture equipment. "I'll try not to nip the skin," She said, sliding one side of the blade under my pot. How was this lady even a nurse? "Oh and by the way, Eric likes to play dirty, so I'd get some experience before I take that lad on," She said slyly, as if she was speaking from experience. I remembered his words from earlier about fun and games. Of course it was from experience. My stomach twanged as she grabbed my hand to steady the cutters. I narrowed my eyes on the girl as she shot me a sweet fake smile. I wouldn't describe my feelings towards her as hate, but it was definitely somewhere in that region. And that's coming from a former Amity.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I see you got your pot off just in time for shooting practice tomorrow," Four acknowledged as he stood at the head of our dinner table. I was the only one to look up, as the three J's just couldn't tear themselves away from their food.

"Yeah, it's still bandaged, and hurts a bit, but I'm sure I'll cope, I look forward to it," I smiled softly, my voice hoarse from the afternoons tears.

"The weapons don't have too much of a kickback, so it should be fine, but know you won't get special treatment or point allowances for an injury tomorrow," Four said sternly. I nodded that I understood.

"Four," a voice beaming with authority addressed the young man. My head ducked, and I became suddenly became very interested in the contents of my plate. Even among all the rowdy noise of the dauntless dining hall, I could hear his footsteps halt beside me. Why did I sit on the end? Jayne nudged me hard in the ribs as she glanced up from her plate through her long eyelashes.

"Ow," I whispered under my breath, shooting her daggers.

"They need you in the control room, something about factionless on the outer perimeter of the compound," Eric said, although it sounded more like a command.

"Right," Four nodded, stalking off. I gave into my inner demons and glanced up at the figure looming over me. Except I was slightly let down to see he wasn't looking at me, or even in my direction. He left without a word, or a glance.

"What was that about?" Jed asked, still unaware of the afternoon's events.

"It doesn't matter, eat your food," Jayne commanded, staring him down. Her eyes wondering after Eric. She had a certain control over the two boys that I couldn't, and wouldn't ever understand.

"I just want to die," I said into my cake.

"Don't be stupid," Jayne replied, "At least you have your arm back,"

"Yay," I cheered sarcastically. A conversation on the night's antics popped up, and that's when I zoned out. I lifted my head up slowly, searching around the room for the tall brute, but he wasn't there. As much as I wanted to kill him, I needed to talk to him more, and I knew I shouldn't have run away like I did. It wasn't brave, it wasn't dauntless.

After dinner everyone went to the dormitory to get ready for tonight's visit to digital, a visit I had opted out of. And so I wondered the pit looking at all the other forms of entertainment dauntless had to offer.

"Hey redhead, how about a change of style?" A girl with a bright green Mohawk shouted from the salon, I shook my head no and carried on. I would never get rid of my copper tresses; they were a part of me. A little further a long neon signs caught my attention. A tattoo parlour. I stopped for a moment to stare before carrying on. But then something in the back of my mind made me go back.

As I stepped into the shop a women with dark hair approached me, obviously an employee.

"Hi I'm Tori, what can I do for ya?" She asked casually, her hands placed firmily on her hips.

"I don't know, can I browse for a second?" I asked quietly, rubbing my bandages. They were kind of itchy.

"Sure thing, just come see me when you're ready,"

The tribal patterns weren't for me, nor where the skulls, crossbones and other classic dauntless styles. I actually found it kind of hard to pick something that felt 'me'.

"Hey Eric," Tori greeted over the loud music. I froze instantly. "Here to get your back piece finished?" I hid behind a stand of tattoo designs, praying to god he wouldn't see me. Not that he would even acknowledge me if he did. He grunted in reply.

"Okay take a seat, get ready, I'll be with you in a second," I began to search for the exit, my only means of escape. I began to tiptoe to the door when Tori blew my entire cover.

"You decided on anything yet?" She asked, pulling some out from a cupboard. Eric turned around as he took his shirt off, revealing his chiselled chest and abs. Oh lord. My cheeks lit up bright red instantly; they were practically the same colour as my hair. He balled his t-shirt up in his hands as he stared.

"Um no, I'm going to think about it, thanks anyways," I said awkwardly, giving her a little wave. Why the hell did I wave? I got out of there as fast as I could without looking like a complete moron. As soon as I was out of sight I leant against the nearest wall. I felt utterly sick, and my eyes began to water. But I promised myself I would not cry, especially not here where _everyone _could see me.

"You know that girl?" Tori asked Eric as she took a seat behind him. He leant forward into the chair, ready for her to finish off his most recent addition to his body art.

"She's an initiate," He said simply as Tori began to wipe down his skin.

"Ah that explains the way she fled, you still scaring the initiates half to death now a days?" Tori asked with a stifled laugh.

"Something like that,"

"Doesn't explain her lobster face, think she fancies you," Tori half joked. Eric thought about it for a second. But he never replied.

"Where did you get to?" Jayne asked on her way out of the dormitory. She had bought a new dress, red and skin tight with a black lace overlay, and it looked really lovely on her.

"Nowhere, just had a proper look around the shops," I said, trying to be casual.

"Don't lie to me farm girl," Jayne narrowed her eyes, "You're way more chilled than usual,"

"That's only because I'm freaking out in side," I admitted, cringing.

"Tell me,"

"Jayne we'll meet you in digital," Jed said, as he and Jason began their stroll down to the pit.

"Okay, I'll just be a second!" She shouted down the hall. "Now spill,"

"I went to the tattoo shop-" I started, but was abruptly interrupted.

"You got a tattoo?" She asked suddenly, spinning me around, "Let's see!"

"No I didn't,"

"So you're freaking out over a tattoo you didn't get?"

"No I was in the shop, and you know who walks in?" I asked dramatically.

"Eric," She guessed with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, exactly," I said, face palming myself.

"Still don't see your problem, yeah he kissed you, but he's going to be in training with us everyday. And then he's going to be our leader for I don't even know how long, you're going to have to get over this hunny," Jayne said, taking my hands in hers. Sometimes she reminded me of my mum, and I loved that about her.

"That wasn't the worst bit," I couldn't help but stifle a laugh, and smile at this next part. "When I saw him, and he saw me, he was completely shirtless," I bit my lip. Jayne's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Scale of one to ten, how hot was he?" She asked.

"Definitely an eleven," I admitted, I wanted to kill myself for that.

"I knew it!" She squealed. "I've been dying to see under that shirt for days now, and you, Mrs 'don't kiss me' get's to see it first? So unfair," She admitted, annoyance playing on her words.

"You fancy Eric?" I asked, bewildered, and slightly annoyed myself. Why hadn't she said something? What about Jed?

"Who doesn't? He's got the body of a god, I was a little jealous when you said he kissed you, but since you didn't like it, or like him for the matter I thought you wouldn't mind," She said softly. "You don't mind do you?" I couldn't find the words, so I made some up.

"Of course not, I definitely don't like him," I said, my voice quivering. "What about Jed?" I asked.

"Jed was a bit of fun, he's cute and all, but he's no Eric,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"I thought there was something going on between you, he always looked at you, talked to you, asked you to stay behind, he even took you to the infirmary when you broke your arm," Yeah, when_ I_ broke it. "So I didn't want to get in the way," I nodded my head, just to stop her from talking. My gut felt like it was going to come up threw my throat and straight onto the floor. "We're cool yeah?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow morning then," She said with a smile, before sauntering off down the hall. My stomach was still doing flips. I just wanted to call it a day, hop into bed and go to sleep. A part of me wanted to never ever wake up from this nightmare. A sudden urge to join my friends in Digital pulsed in the back of my head. _Eric will be there _my brain whispered. _Exactly _my heart said. In Amity we are taught to follow our hearts, but in this case my heart was an idiot.

"Clem," A voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Gabriel, hi," I said awkwardly as he stepped out of the dorm. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to say thanks for coming to see me," He said, uncharacteristically.

"No problem, I see that you're better,"

"You too," He said, pointing to my arm.

"Yeah, it is, I'm just going to head to bed now, enjoy your night," I smiled, stepping inside.

"You're going to stay here alone?" He asked, screwing up his face in disbelief.

"I'm tired," I lied.

"Come down to Digital," He proposed. "I know we didn't get off on the right foot, I was an ass because you were Amity, and I thought I could put you down for that, but you've proved your more than dauntless, you kicked my ass," He laughed. You may call me stupid, but I was convinced.

"Okay," I said, giving in. "Could you wait outside while I change?" I asked politely. He nodded and took his leave. This was turning out to be another rollercoaster day.

"You look nice," Gabriel said as we strolled down to the club.

"Thanks," I said unnerved.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not being weird, I just want to be your friend, because in all honesty, Chris and Aiden aren't going to make it, and if I do, I need to make sure I have someone who doesn't hate my guts,"

"Anymore," I added. He was puzzled. "Someone who doesn't hate your guts anymore," I elaborated.

Once we arrived we made our way over to the bar, it was the same pierced and tattooed man again why was I surprised?

"Beer?" Gabriel asked.

"Not for me," I said sternly. "I'll have something sweet please," I addressed the bar tender, he nodded.

"And a beer for me pal," Gabriel added. "Where are your friends?" Gabriel asked, scanning the dance floor.

"Where are yours?" I challenged.

"Probably passed out on the floor somewhere, that's how they ended up the other night apparently, I wouldn't know I was in the infirmary," He shot me a joking look.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to, you just made me so angry,"

"It's alright you're forgiven, but don't think I'll go easy on you next time,"

"Likewise,"

"Clem!" A couple of voices called in unison. Jason and Jed. Jed stumbled over, obviously already on his third or fourth. He really couldn't hold their drink.

"What are you doing with him?" Jason asked, poking Gabriel in the chest.

"He convinced me to come down here," I admitted, sipping the pink drink the bartender slid across to me. It was much better than beer. "Where's Jayne?" I asked, looking around for her.

"She went to the ladies," Jason said after a long pause. Jed's face screwed up with distaste.

"The little bitch," Jed muttered under his breath.

"I'll go find her, let you guys bond or whatever," I said pulling away.

"You don't want to do that," Jason said suddenly, tugging on my wrist.

"Why not?" I asked suddenly. Jason glanced around before pulling me away from the group.

"As much as you and Jayne think you have your secrets, I'm not an idiot, I can work things out," Jason whispered in my ear, he was only just audible above the banging music.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, that sick feeling crawling it's way back into my tummy.

"Just trust me when I say you don't want to go looking for Jayne, she's not a very good friend, even if you did say it was alright," What was alright? My heart began to race and my hands began to get sweaty. I looked around quickly for the toilets, and made a dash for them before Jason could stop me.

"Don't do it Clem!" He called after me.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked as he watched me stalk off.

"Girl drama," Jason sighed.

"Jayne's a bitch," Jed shouted, half slurred.

"That pretty much covers it,"

I weaved through the crowd over to the neon symbols that represented a girl and boy, and pushed through the door. A long corridor stood before me, filled with passionate couples. My heart suddenly found another speed to pump at. I tiptoed down the hall way slowly, searching for my friend. The search was over when I found her leant against the wall, passionately swapping saliva with Eric.


	10. Chapter 10

Please remember to review or message me your thoughts and ideas, I love hearing from everyone! This ones a little different, tell me what you think.

Chapter 10

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and run, run away. Not to my dorm, but to the gates, and leave this place. But my body became ridged and my heart pulsed fast and strong in my throat. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I bit my lip and turned away, I couldn't look at that anymore.

"Clem?" Jayne's voice was full of question as she pulled away from Eric. "Clem!" She shouted after me as I disappeared into the crowd. Jayne turned to Eric and apologised, she didn't know I was going to be here tonight. Eric's jaw twitched as he shoved past the short brunette girl and stalked his way back to his friends, without a word to Jayne.

I couldn't find anyone by the bar so I fled the club. As I stepped outside in the comparable fresh air, there I saw Jason steadying Jed as the poor lad emptied his stomach contents onto the floor. Gabriel stood close by, chatting to his 'friends'.

"Clem," Jason greeted as I wobbled over with my weak knees. "Are you okay?" He tried to reach out, pat my back, but was nearly pulled over by a heaving Jed. I too latched onto Jed's arm, holding him up, patting and rubbing his back comfortingly with my free hand.

"Not that it's any of business, but was I right, do you have a thing with Eric?" Jason asked suddenly. I looked around for prying ears, but everyone was too busy being infatuated with themselves.

"I don't know," I said honestly, tears dripping onto my bottom lashes. "I hate him, but at the same time I can't stop thinking about him. One minute he's an arsehole, he broke my arm you know, and the next minute he makes me feel special and wanted. But then he goes straight back to being an arsehole again,"

"He's broke it? You didn't fall?" Jason questioned, the anger building up inside him.

"I did fall, when he was trying to kill me," I half cried, half laughed.

"Oh my god Clem, why didn't you tell anyone!" Jason was visibly mad now.

"He took me the infirmary, said we were even, it was our little secret, and I didn't feel like being factionless for being a tattle tale!" I whimpered, stroking Jed's scraggly hair away from his face. He was still chucking his guts up, bless him. Jason shook his head in disbelief, he didn't realise just how complicated it was. "He kissed me today, after training, it was my first kiss, and I felt like he stole it, that's why I was crying earlier," I admitted, pulling my hair off my damp face and around my ears.

"Did Jayne know?" I nodded yes.

"She asked me tonight if it was alright if she pursued Eric, I said yes because I didn't think it would hurt, but it definitely did," My lips trembled as the words came out.

"She's a bitch," Jed chimed in between sickly burps.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked as he sauntered over with his posse.

"She just found her friend lip locked with the guy she likes, that's all," Jason said, not elaborating anymore. If I could trust anyone, it would be him.

"What stupid guy would choose that pig face over a girl like you?" Gabriel said with a jokey laugh. I laughed along with a few sniffles here and there.

"Look I don't know you all that well Clem, but if he chose _her _over you, then he's got something wrong with him, that's coming from a guy's point of view here," Gabriel said, his friends nodded. His empty words were kind and encouraging, "So chin up, see you tomorrow," Gabriel said, taking his leave.

"Am I the only one who finds him really creepy?" Jed asked, still dangling downwards. I shook my head no and had a little laugh.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," Jason muttered under his breath as he stared past me. My heart stopped for a moment, but when a small feminine voice called my name, it just sped right up to full speed again.

"Clem?" Jayne asked, "Are you okay?"

I turned to face her; my eyes still blood shot, and my face still damp. She got the message.

"I'm sorry Clem, you said you were fine with it," She explained.

"I didn't know how I felt about it at all, and in girl world, when does fine ever mean fine!"

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?"

"You had already explained how much you liked him, I didn't want to get in the way of that, and I didn't fully realise at the time how I felt," I said, angrily, balling my fists.

"Well that's your own fault then isn't it," She said defensively.

"Maybe you shouldn't go around swapping guys like underwear," Jason chimed in from behind as he pulled Jed's arm around his shoulders.

"It was different this time, I actually like Eric," She spat.

"Yeah, after _all _the time you've spent with him?!" I raised my voice.

"Oh shut up, you turned down his advances, did you just expect him to wait?"

"I didn't expect him to move onto my best friend hours later. And I didn't expect that best friend just do go along with it,"

"I'd never go with a girl who had even showed a remote interest in my friend, it's not right," Jason lectured.

"So this is my fault?!" Jayne shouted. I wanted to punch her in the face. Just like the time I wanted to punch Eric. Except this time I wasn't going to settle for a measly slap, so I reached out and square on punched her in the face, sending her flying on her arse. She grasped her nose as the blood splattered her face and dress, and was now beginning to create a crimson red river down her chin.

"Woah Clem!" Jason dropped Jed to the floor and grabbed me before I did anything else stupid.

"She deserved it; she led Jed on, and now this? She's more trouble than she's worth Jason!" I fought against his grasp, and he wasn't nearly as strong as Eric. I broke free.

"She's still your friend Clem and you two need to work this out, but not tonight," Jason stepped in front of me, his hands open for a hug. No.

"What's going on here? Jayne, are you okay?" Four asked from a couple of meters away.

"Fine," She spat from the floor.

"Who hit you?" Four asked, helping her off the dusty ground. Jayne pointed to me.

"Clem?" Four asked. I nodded, screwing my fists up again and squeezing as hard as I could. Four sighed. "Stay here, I need to get someone of authority to sort this, we don't tolerate fighting among initiates," Four disappeared into the gathering crowd.

"This is brilliant," Jed laughed from the floor.

"I'm glad someone finds it funny!" Jayne said as she shot daggers at the lot of us.

"Can we just calm it down for a second, I'm all for a bit of arguing, but when the fists come out it's time to stop ladies," Jason said, pulling me away from the bloodied girl. I saw Four advancing over, with of course, _him_. It seems Jason saw too, because he pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my face in his chest to hide the tears.

"Basically the two girls have had an argument, and Clem has probably broken Jayne's nose," Four explained as he reached us. Eric looked over me for a second, all he could see was golden copper hair buried into Jason's chest. He glanced over to Jayne, bloody and beaten. Eric stepped forward towards her, lifting her chin with his finger and thumb, and examining her injury. He looked her in the eyes with a warning, and clenched his jaw, causing the muscles to ripple in his face. She understood.

"What happened here?" He asked suddenly, turning to us. Jason sighed, he knew this would happen. He paused before he spoke to gain control over his anger.

"They had a fight, Jayne was out of hand, so Clem punched her," Jason explained.

"Why was she out of hand?" Eric asked, narrowing his eyes on the tall blonde.

"She hurt Clem," Jed said from the floor.

"Are you drunk initiate?" Eric asked from above him. Jed just nodded yes and giggled. Eric sighed, turning to Jason and me again. My head was still firmly imbedded in him, my chest heaving.

"Four take Jayne up to the infirmary, and you," Eric prodded Jason's shoulder just above my head, I could feel the shift in Jason's weight as he did so. "Take him to the dorm, If he's not sobered up by the morning, he's out," Eric ordered. Jason clenched his teeth together.

"Yes sir," He hissed. Eric backed off for a second to mutter something to Four before he took Jayne, who was happily sat in his arms, up to the infirmary. Jason wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. "Be strong," He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head as I pulled away, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"Now!" Eric barked as he saw there was no movement. Jason picked up Jed over his shoulder like he was a small child, and carried his drunken ass up the steep steps to the dormitory. Jason looked back over his shoulder one last time and gave me a curt nod and a smile. I softly smiled back. The crowd had begun to disperse now, and whoever was left was ordered to leave by Eric. I stood there for a moment, completely ashamed by my actions; I'd punched my best friend over a boy. _He's not just a boy though is he _my heart added.

"We need to talk," Eric said through gritted teeth, grabbing my arm and dragging me down an unsuspecting corridor.

"Where are we going?" I cried as I struggled against his grip. My stomach fell as I thought of the chasm. Maybe he was going to finish what he started.

"My office," He finally answered as we came to a titanium door. He pressed his hand against the scanner and the door ejected open. "In," He said, shoving me through the doorway into the darkness. Eric reached around the corner for a light switch, flicking it casually. The bulbs stammered on, revealing a couple of arm chairs, a large metal desk and an even bigger arm chair sitting behind it. Other than that, the room was just full of filing cabinets and other crappy office stuff. "Sit," He ordered, shoving me into an arm chair. He slowly paced over to his chair, dropping into it heavily. He lifted his boots up and rested them on the desk on front of me. I played with my hands nervously as I waited for his words. Was he going to punish me? Confront me? Ask me why? I thought I was going to be sick. He stared at me, not saying anything for the longest time.

"Your pots off," He said, leaning to look down at my bandaged arm. I nodded yes, hiding my tear stained face behind my hair.

"Did you hit Jayne because you were jealous?" He asked suddenly, a small smile playing hide and seek at the corner of his lips. I'm going to be sick.

"No!" I said defensively. Eric stood up, his boots hitting the floor with a loud bang, I jumped in my seat. He strolled over to me casually and perched on the edge of the desk in front of me. I diverted my eyes to the floor, as he gazed down at me. All sorts of questions ran through my head as I felt his eyes on my soul.

"Why did you hit Jayne then? It better be a good reason, because we take assaults like this _very_ seriously" He warned. I took a deep breath. He wanted me to explain why, but he knew exactly why, he was there.

"You know why," I said suddenly, glancing up through my golden copper locks. He raised his eyebrows as he did his famous smirk.

"Do I?" He said innocently, "I don't recall, I think you'll have to tell me," He was playing with me, and revelling in it.

"I'm not playing your game Eric," I said, brushing the hair out of my face and sitting up straight. I pursed my lips as I stared right back at him.

"We train soldiers here, not rebels," He began to lecture.

"Anyone else in the same position would have done the same," I said.

"What position is that?" He asked, "If you don't tell me, I can't understand," He was challenging me. I decided if it was going to come out, it may as well come out dauntless style.

"You kissed me not six hours ago, and then I find you kissing my best friend," I accused. Eric was shocked at my frankness.

"I do what I want, I'm a leader remember?"

"That's just an excuse you use for being a cruel bastard," I spat. He stood. My heart jumped.

"Excuse me?" He said leaning in close and resting his hands on either side of the arm chair. He was trying to scare me, and it worked- a little bit.

"This is your fault for being a man whore," I tested him.

"She came onto me!" He shouted in my face.

"You should have said no!" I shouted back. He was speechless. "Admit you did it to hurt me,"

"How would I have even known you were going to be there," He disputed.

"You knew the word would have got back to me, probably the next day when she bragged about her conquest!" I screamed, pushing him away from me. He stumbled back onto the desk. He laughed menacingly.

"I didn't do it because she was your friend, or to get back at you." He admitted, "I did it because there was an opportunity to try get over what happened earlier,"

I was stunned into silence. Mixed emotions filled my head and heart. Is this not what I wanted? I stood up to take my leave before I did or said anything stupid. But he wouldn't let me. Eric grabbed me by the hips as I heaved myself out of the chair and pulled me into him, crashing my lips into his. I was lost. Eventually I came to my senses and pulled away, his hands still firmly placed on my hips.

"What are you doing?!" I said, my eyes tearing up again.

"You can't deny me and then get jealous when I'm with other people, you can't have it both ways Clem!" He shouted, pulling my hips to his. "What do you want?" He asked. I looked away, but to no prevail as he brought one hand up from my hip to my face. He lifted me by my chin so my eyes met his. I struggled against his grip, "Don't turn away from me Clem" His voice was shaky now; I'd never seen him like this.

"I can't, not after Jayne, and my arm, and that kiss, you've hurt me more times than you've ever made me happy,"

"Bad decisions on my part Clem, and I'm sorry about your arm, and Jayne, I've explained myself,"

"And the kiss?"

"I didn't know it was your first, or I would've-"

"Would have what Eric, please enlighten me," I said, growing tired of this ping pong game of emotion.

"I would have made it special, and I would have made you feel special, and I'm sorry I cheapened it for you,"

"Do you honestly mean that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes," I decided to go for the plunge, I leaned up and placed one small peck on his lips. An actual genuine happy smile filled his face.

"I best get to bed, I have to train tomorrow, and my leader will kill me if I'm late up," I smiled.

"Yeah I heard he's a complete dickhead,"

"He can be, when he wants,"


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if it's a little short, the next update might be a day or two so thought I'd post this little one! Enjoy x

Chapter 11

"Oh and don't think you're going unpunished, you're cleaning the training equipment every day for a week," Eric added as he escorted me to the door.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"I can't go easy on you, it would be suspicious," Suspicious? I thought about it for a second before it all clicked.

"So we can't publicly be together?" I asked, confused. He nodded his head. "But you can be publicly seen kissing Jayne?" It came out a bit more spiteful that I anticipated.

"That's different," He tried to explain.

"I don't understand how Eric," poison dripped from my words, daring him to explain.

"That was a drunken kiss in a nightclub,"

"And what is this?" I asked pointing my hand to him, and then to me. Eric didn't answer, not because he was being silent and brooding, but because he physically couldn't answer it. "I just don't see how it's alright to be seen with her, and not me," I whispered harshly.

"Because that was emotionless, and intoxicated, this isn't," He said after me. I stopped and turned round to hear the rest of what he had to say. "No one cares if I fuck and chuck a random initiate, but if I start falling for one, dating one, they'd question how you got through initiation, and my leadership," He said. I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Okay, we can be quiet. But you are still in the shit for being such a fickle arse, and having no regards for others feelings. You'll have to work to re-gain the respect you lost from me,"

"Remember who you're speaking to," Eric warned.

"The only thing I can remember is the image of you and her together," I jabbed childishly.

"If it's going to bother you, we may as well give up now,"

"I thought Dauntless don't give up Eric? And what part of you thought it wasn't going to bother me, eat at me inside?" I questioned.

"Be Dauntless and deal with it, it happened, get over it and live in the now," He lectured, leaning against the door frame. I just wanted to scream the building down and smush his big dumb face into the rubble.

"The now? Look what's happening now! We've only been in this, this… thing we have together for two minutes, and we are already at each others throats!" I was beyond frustrated.

"Well maybe that's what I like about you," Eric admitted grabbing my shoulders. "In all honesty it kind of turns me on," He whispered in a low voice.

"Urgh really?" I said in disbelief.

"What, too soon?" He questioned with a cheeky smirk. I couldn't help but smirk back.

"A little bit," We stood the both of us arms crossed, too stubborn to give in.

"Are we good? Cause I want my office back," Eric asked, trying as hard as he could to sound tough.

"We're not good, but I'm not going to kill you if that's what you mean,"

"How about a kiss for the road?" He asked cheekily.

"How about you save your kisses instead of handing them all out on one day," He smirked at my own cheeky reply.

"Get to sleep, I have to work to do, we can fight more tomorrow" Eric said, closing the door on me. What a gentleman.

I wondered the hallways alone thinking about the nights events and how surreal they were. Eric and I. I and Eric. Clem and Eric. Eric and Clem. I couldn't stop thinking about him and me, and the possibility of us being together. My mother would be shamed that I ended up with such a hard headed, unemotional douche, but maybe he wasn't the type of lad I'd let meet my mum. Maybe I could turn the tables, and he would be_ my_ fun and games. I stifled a laugh at the thought. Who knew what the future would hold.

When I finally reached the dorm Jed was sound asleep in his cot, dribbling onto his lumpy pillow. Jason sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. Jayne wasn't there.

"Hey you're back," Jason greeted. "How did it go with Eric? Awkward?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Well I have to clean the training room equipment every day for the next week," I said, plonking myself down next to him.

"Did you talk with Eric?" He asked. I looked around to check there were no stirring bodies.

"Yes, it's all kind of sorted, I don't really know how it happened, but we kissed, and we came to some sort of agreement," I couldn't help but smile, yet feel some sort of anger towards my softness.

"You kissed him after he kissed Jayne?" Jason lifted his brows in surprise.

"He kissed me first though, before he ever kissed Jayne," I said defensively. Jason shook his head in disbelief.

"My god, that's girl logic for you. So you're together now?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not actually sure. We'll see," I smiled.

"It's nice to see you happy again," Jason smiled in return.

"You seen Jayne?" I asked suddenly.

"No, no I haven't, she might spend the night in the infirmary, just to you know, calm things down,"

"Yeah I guess you're right, I hope we can patch things up, it wasn't her fault, but at the same time, I'm going to find it hard to forget what she did," I tried to explain, it was all just so complicated.

"I understand, and you're well within your bounds to feel that way, anyway if you don't mind I'm gonna hit the hay now I know you're okay," I got the hint, said goodnight and shifted into the tiled bathroom area. I showered, washed, and took a long look in the mirror. My freckles and hair were starting to fade, I sighed deeply, and I missed the sun. With that I plaited my damp hair and pulled myself into bed. It took me a while to fall asleep, I had so much on my mind, but eventually I nodded off, and started dribbling into my own lumpy pillow.

For the first time since moving into the dauntless compound I rose with the sun. It wasn't in a happy Amity "ready to start the day" way though. I awoke suddenly from a nightmare, shooting up in my bed. My chest heaved heavily as I caught my breath and my heart rate slowly decreased. I looked around to see I hadn't stirred anyone, slightly to my disappointment. I couldn't remember the context or 'story' of my dream; I could only remember one snap shot image: Eric holding a gun to my temple. I shook it off, stress often triggers bad nightmares.

I got up, and rid myself of my baggy black sleep wear, and exchanged it for some regular black leggings, a black vest top and a zip up hooded top to keep me warm in the freezing dauntless corridors. I slipped on my canvas pumps and trudged over to the bathroom. I stared in the mirror at my tired, blood shot eyes. I definitely did not belong in Abnegation, that's for sure. _Urgh I look a right state _I thought to myself. I released my plaits to reveal glamorous waves cascading down my back. I admired it in the mirror for a second before embarrassingly being interrupted.

"It looks cute," Jayne said from the arch way. Her nose was bandaged up, and her eyes matched mine, puffy, red and blood shot.

"Thanks," I said softly, fiddling with the scraggly ends. There was an awkward silence.

"Look if you don't want to talk about it yet that's cool, I just want my friend back," Jayne admitted, stepping closer.

"I want to be your friend Jayne," I said slowly, I thought thoroughly how to word the next part. "But I have to think of my own happiness above everyone else's from now on, I'm not Amity anymore, I'm dauntless," I said confidently, mostly to myself in the mirror.

"I understand," She nodded. I could tell something was dancing on the edge of her tongue.

"Say what you want to say," I said, cutting the chase.

"Is Eric a part of that happiness?" She asked, I knew she had been skating around the subject. I pursed my lips and thought, this was way too serious and tense for so early in the morning, I hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"For the moment he is, yes," I finally replied.

"Okay," She said, she smiled and gave me a curt nod before tiptoeing off to her bunk and getting ready for the day ahead.

"Morning," Jason greeted as he stumbled into the bathroom, his eyes still half closed.

"Morning, have a nice sleep? Oh did you sober Jed up by the way?" I asked, suddenly remembering Eric's threat from last night. We both looked over to the far end of the room where he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in his hair.

"I honestly can't tell," Jason muttered. "He always looks that raggedy," He smirked.

"Hopefully Eric won't be able to tell the difference either," I laughed. My stomach rumbled beneath the black cloth covering my torso.

"Think that's a sign it's time to head down to breakfast," Jayne said sheepishly. Jason ignored her, and stalked off over to Jed to help him get ready. I glanced at her sadly before doing the exact same.

"Come on buddy," I said, pulling him up off the bed as Jason rustled through his trunk for some clean clothes.

"Jed, have you been sick in here?" Jason asked suddenly as he snatched his hand from the chest.

"Yeah I think so mate," Jed mumbled in return.

"You disgust me," Jason said as he wiped his hand on Jed's bedding "I think we're going to have to swing by the men's wear place before we hit the dining hall,"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"The best thing about dauntless are the pancakes," Jed smiled as he tucked into his breakfast: a stack of pancakes topped with syrup, chocolate, lemon juice, jam and the rest of the pantry.

"Nah, it's definitely the cake," Jason replied.

"I agree, it's the cake," I muffled through a mouth full of scrambled egg.

"You sure that's the best thing?" Jed asked innocently.

"Yes. I have no idea what else you'd be referring to," I smiled into my napkin.

"I can't wait to shoot some more shit today," Jason said excitedly as he remembered it was weapons day.

"What if I'm crap?" I questioned, worried that I wouldn't be able to catch up to my peers.

"Just point and aim, it's that simple," Jason shrugged. Jed shot him a dirty look.

"Maybe for you, it's definitely not easy Clem," Jed sighed, abandoning his fork on his empty plate. I groaned, you can never take Jason's word for it when he evaluates the difficulty of a task, because everything comes so easy to him, it's almost effortless.

"What does Clem stand for?" Jason asked suddenly, narrowing his eyes at me. I realised the only person who knew my full name was Jayne.

"Clementine," I yawned.

"Like the fruit?" Jed asked with a stifled laugh.

"Yep," I said as I lifted myself up and stepped over the bench.

"That's such an Amity name," Jason replied as they both laughed at my expense as they jumped up from the table.

"Yes, ha, ha, ha, very funny, why do you think I shortened it?"

"And I thought I had a shit name," Jed giggled as we left the cafeteria.

We clambered up the steps to the roof of an industrial building where Four was waiting for us patiently. The air was chilly, and I began to wish I'd bought a jumper while we shopped for Jed's replacement clothes this morning.

"Pretty much the same as yesterday, hit the targets. You know what to do," It was the shortest speech ever.

"I thought Eric was showing us how to use scopes today," Jayne asked bitterly. Her annoyance at Eric's absence made my stomach burn rage. Jason shot me a look of pure annoyance.

"Eric has more pressing matters," Four spat at her, I quite enjoyed the humiliation on her face. "What are you all waiting for? Go."

"Someone's not a happy bunny today," Jed murmured under his breath.

Everyone began to trudge over to the weapons table as Four approached me, rifle in hand.

"Right Amity, this is a gun," He said as he shoved it into my arms. "You aim through this notch at the top, and pull the trigger to shoot. Simple."

"How do I reload? And is the safety on?" I had so many questions; I was just baffled by the weight and power in my hands.

"That's a big vocabulary for a girl who hasn't shot a gun before," He said as he flicked the safety off.

"You hear the guards talk about all sorts in the Amity fields," I said softly as he pulled the clip out and reinserted it. Demonstration was over. I nodded to show that I understood everything he just did.

"What punishment did you get for smacking mouthy over there?" He asked as he escorted my over to my target, it was miles away from the rest of the group. I guess Four didn't trust me to accidently shoot someone, or to purposefully shoot Jayne.

"I've got to clean the training room everyday for the next week,"

"You got off light, Eric must have been in a good mood last night," Four observed as he pulled me into the proper shooting stance.

"Yeah… I guess so," I mumbled as the pulled the rifle up to my shoulder.

"It's dangerous what you're doing," Four noted. My body suddenly stiffened.

"How did you know?" I asked meekly, looking over my shoulder into his stern face. He stared at me a second, his expression unchanging.

"I was talking about your poor grip, you could easily lose control of your weapon," Four observed. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, snapping my head forward to my target. "Can I shoot now?" Four grunted yes. I let one bullet ricochet through the barrel of the killing machine in my hands, and land on the outer ring of the target.

"Not bad for a first attempt," Four noted. "And If you're talking about you and Eric, I already know, it isn't strictly allowed, but I'm not going to be a hypocrite about it," My eyes widened, there was an awkward silence for a second so I let another bullet blast out of my gun, this one missed completely.

"You got with an initiate?" I asked, trying not to pry, but I really wanted to know more.

"Tris," He said simply. I was slightly taken back; I never took Tris for a rule breaker. But then again, I never thought I'd be one too.

"Do you think Eric's a good guy?" I questioned suddenly. I don't know why I asked that question, I just felt like I needed an outside opinion that wasn't from my biased friends.

"No," Four said matter-o-factly. "Well he never used to be, he's trying to make amends for last year," I felt like Four was telling me more than I wanted to know. I let off another bullet, hitting the target almost dead centre.

"The abnegation attack?" I was confused, "You can't really make amends for something you didn't know you were doing right?" We'd all heard about the mind control serum, it's the only reason the council allowed Dauntless to keep going. Four was silent. I turned to watch him, his face was emotionless as always, but his eyes were sort of sad.

"Eric wasn't under the influence of the serum; he was under the influence of our former leader Max, and Jeanine Matthews," The news shocked me to the core. I hoped, prayed Four was lying to me.

"He wouldn't kill innocent people, he just wouldn't," I said, my voice quivering. My mind flashed back to when he chased me down, back to when he hurt me, and intended to end me. I was kidding myself.

"Are you sure about that? How well do you actually know him?" Four questioned. "You should know what he's like by now; do you really expect me to believe you broke your arm doing laps?"

"No I don't believe you, you obviously have a grudge against him," I tried to convince myself.

"Yeah I do have a grudge, Tris lost both her parents because of that attack, he tried to kill me, among many other reasons." Fours voice was raised now; I just prayed that the other initiates couldn't hear.

"You said Max and Jeanine influenced him, he was just following orders,"

"Yeah he was just following orders, he's a good soldier, but that doesn't make him a good human being," Four finished. "I want that target to be riddled with holes by lunch," Four said as he began to walk back to the other initiates.

"Is it true they targeted those who were divergent?" I asked suddenly, my arms shaking slightly. Four stopped in his track.

"Yeah," He said over his shoulder, his face hard. Suddenly he looked riddled. "How did you…" He trailed off into thought. "You're divergent," He observed.

"So are you," I said softly.

"How did you know?" Four asked, a small smile trying to break free at the edge of his lips. It was just a hunch after putting things together, like an emotional jigsaw.

"Eric tried to kill you because you were divergent," It was sort of a question, sort of a statement.

"Yeah he did, so you better watch your back," Four warned as he began to walk away, "No matter how close you get, he'll betray you," As soon as Four reached the other initiates and began hazing them for their pathetic shots I emptied the clip into my target angrily. It didn't really make me feel better, but it definitely worked off some steam. Tears began to streak down my face as I reloaded the rifle and did the same, again, and again, and again until my target was nothing more than chips of paper.

I was silent at lunch as I tucked into my sandwich. I didn't even listen to the conversation that went on around me, I was completely zoned out. As much as I loved dauntless, there was too much heartache, too much confusion. Only I would have such luck, to choose the only guy in dauntless who would kill you, and had actually already tried. I must be a masochist to feel such an attraction towards a sadist like Eric.

"You okay? You're kind of quiet," Jed asked as we plodded to the training room after lunch. I nodded my head yes, but I wasn't even listening to what he had asked. We gathered in front of the mat to hear our fates.

"Today you will be fighting in pairs again, the outcomes will determine your ranking as usual," Four announced. Suddenly the training room doors crashed open as Tris and Eric strode over. Eric glanced over to me as he joined Fours side, but I avoided his eye contact completely. He whispered something in Fours ear before walking over to the board and writing the pairs down. Tris beckoned Four over with her eyes.

"Eric will be over seeing the rest of your training today," Four said, marching over to Tris. They whispered between them for a second, and then both abruptly left. Something was definitely going on, and it was killing me not knowing. Eric finished writing the pairs; I looked down the list to find mine at the very bottom. Clem Vs Jayne. I rolled my eyes. He was doing this purposefully. I guess there's no better feeling for a guy than two girls fighting over him.

"Let's make this interesting," Eric thought allowed as he walked over to replace Four at the head of the group. He stopped by a rack of weapons and picked up two wooden poles. "You'll be fighting with these, improvise, do what you want, just make sure you the other person isn't able to concede," He said smoothly, throwing the sticks to the first pair. "Let's begin,"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sparring matches taking place that fateful day where definitely the hardest out of the entire training period. It wasn't cuts and bruises anymore, despite their wooden simplicity; those sticks can cause a lot of damage. Bones were splintered, heads were cracked, and Gabriel even impaled Chris in the shoulder. This wasn't just playground scrapping anymore.

"Clem, Jayne in the ring," Eric shouted as Jed hauled Sarah's beaten ass out of the way. I hesitated for a moment, I felt like I was about to hiccup, or vomit. I took a deep breath, trying desperately to hold down whatever was wanting to come up, and stepped into the ring. Jayne stepped forward also, staring at me. I was puzzled as to what she was thinking, feeling. She looked sad, yet completely ready to beat me to a pulp. I had to have my wits about me. "Here," Eric offered, throwing us each a wooden sparring stick. Jayne caught hers expertly in one hand; you would've thought she was a pro if it wasn't for the dumbfounded surprise plastered on her face. My stick bounced straight out of my palm and onto the floor, rolling slightly away. I didn't move to get it, I don't know why; I just stared at it as it wobbled along the floor. "Pick it up," Eric ordered, breaking me from my trance like state. I swooped it up hastily and readied myself in one corner of the mat as Jayne took the other.

It had a good weight to it, and felt good in my hand, but I still had no idea what to do with this javelin like thing. Jayne held hers with two hands in front of her at a slight angle and shuffled forwards, knees bent and ready for action. I didn't want to copy her, would that lose me points? So I decided to wield mine with one hand, I held it out before me and gave it a little spin, I guess it was kind of like baton twirling when I was a kid. Jayne suddenly ran forward, smashing her stick against mine, I pushed back, trying to aim for her abdomen but her two arm strategy ended up being a lot better than my one arm strategy. I soon learnt she was a lot stronger, but slower this way. She hit me hard on the leg sending me backwards onto my bum. I clutched my leg; I could already tell it was black and blue from the pain that rippled through it. I cursed to myself, _it better not be broken. _Eric looked on, obviously displeased by my performance.

"You might want to get checked out at the medic, you could have brittle bone disease," Jayne smiled. She thought she was so smart and witty, I knew I had to show her. I pulled myself up onto two feet. I clenched my fists around the stick as we circled one another. I knew I was at a disadvantage now; she was stronger, unhurt, and smarter. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, I can be fast, even without my leg. I looked at the stick in my hands before slyly smiling. Without a hesitation I lifted my good leg and snapped the weapon over my knee. I gripped a half in each hand and readied myself in my usual defence position. Jayne came at me hard, but I held her off with one stick while the other I jabbed into her lower intestine. She cried out in pain and jumped back.

Jed whistled loudly while Jason clapped.

"Come on Clem!" Jed shouted.

I moved towards Jayne this time, taking the offensive ground, and pretended to go for her abdomen again. As she brought her weapon down defensively I smacked her hard in the chest and shoulder at the last second. But I wasn't done. She didn't fall to the ground like I expected so I spun around her, smacking her hard on the back and sending her to her knees.

"Just give up," I said as I towered above her.

"No," She was stubborn.

"I'm giving you the chance to walk away,"

"No conceding, remember?!" Eric called out from the sideline, his arms crossed. "Finish her," I kicked Jayne onto her side as she clutched at her already bruised chest. Her arm was obviously dislocated, and honestly it disgusted me. I tried to tear my eyes away by meeting hers, but I just couldn't hold that gaze, it made me feel uneasy, dirty. I stood over Jayne's weeping body, hesitant. I was so angry at her, but I didn't want to hurt her, not like this. I threw down one of my sticks and held one above her like a bat. I closed my eyes and readied myself, it seems she did too. But the blast never came. I sighed outwardly, and lowered my weapon.

"I concede," I said, turning to Eric. The room was silence.

"You what?" Eric asked raising his brows. He was just as stunned as I was.

"I concede, Jayne wins," I said stepping out and throwing my last stick down to the concrete floor with a clang.

"You can't concede, get back in there and finish her off," Eric barked.

"I won't do that, I'm sorry," I said, my voice starting to tremble. Jayne began to gather herself together from the ground; she sat up and shot me a pained expression.

"Clem don't!" She whimpered, but no one really heard, the tension was so high between Eric and I, we were all everyone could focus on. Eric looked around at the shocked faces as I continued to reject his orders. I knew he was getting more and more annoyed, but the Amity in me wanted to stand for what was right.

"If you don't, then you're out," He threatened. I smiled to myself softly and nodded my head. I thought he cared, I thought he liked me, yet he was so willing to just let me go. The worst part was when he made that threat, he already knew what my answer would be, yet he still made it anyway.

"I guess I'm out then," I whispered, diverting my eyes. I was in a bit of a rut. Where do I go? Do I get my things? Will my mum take me back? Everyone stared in disbelief. The silence was deafening and I couldn't stand being gawked at anymore. I made my bed, and now I will lay in it. I smiled over to Jed and Jason who looked like they were about to tear out their hair. "I'm sorry," I mouthed over to them before turning swiftly and striding over to the closest exit.

"Twenty laps around the room, now," Eric ordered as he followed me. The group were quick to obey as they watched Eric storm after me.

"She's dead, she is literally dead," Jed said, resting his face in his palm.

"Maybe he will let her stay for being noble," Jason's voice quivered.

"He can't go back on his word, he kicked her out,"

"I'm sure she could do something to get back in, if you get what I mean," Gabriel joked as he jogged past them, waggling his eyebrows as he went.

"Clem isn't like that!" Jason shouted over Jed's shoulder.

"This is my entire fault," a meek voice whispered from behind the duo.

"Jayne we don't want to hear from you right now, stop making this about you, it's not your fault," Jason seethed, not even looking at her.

"Actually you know what this is your fault," Jed started suddenly, pointing his finger in her face. "If you hadn't been such a slut this wouldn't have happened,"

"I already apologised for that, it was a misunderstanding!" She cried defensively.

"And what about my apology huh? You have no consideration for other people's feelings, it's always Jayne, Jayne, Jayne," Jed laid into her. Jayne was speechless, and embarrassed. Jason stood there awkwardly, fiddling his thumbs as a lovers tiff erupted right in the middle of an already bad situation.

"Jed I told you-" Jayne started, but was abruptly interrupted.

"No, now I'm telling you Jayne, you stay away from me, from Jason, and especially from Clem," He was almost foaming at the mouth he was that angry. Jason held onto his shoulder with one hand as he whispered something into Jed's ear. Jed nodded and turned away from the red faced girl and walked away. The two conversed for a little while as they wondered before breaking into a jog and making a start on their laps.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric asked as he followed me down the hallway to the dorm.

"To get my things!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

"No, don't!" Eric shouted grasping onto my wrist and pulling me back.

"I'm out remember?" I asked narrowing my eyes on him as I snatched my hand back.

"And I'm in charge, remember?" Eric retorted, screwing his face up. "You're not done yet,"

"I am beyond done Eric, this," I said motioning to the both of us, "Is driving me crazy, I'm not a week into being here and we are at each others throats, again!"

"That's just us! We shout, we fight, we make up, we enrage each other so much, and that's what makes us so great," Eric pleaded, gripping onto my shoulders, I pushed him away immediately.

"No Eric, I don't want to be in a sadistic, sick, twisted thing with you, I thought you were nice, and different, and that it was just a bad boy exterior, but as I found out you're completely heartless!" I shouted, attempting to shove him further away. His rock solid form however didn't budge; he locked his arms around me and held my body against his chest.

"I am different, I have to be a leader too, I can't be easy on you," He pleaded his case through gritted teeth.

"But you didn't have to pair me with Jayne!" I shouted, punching him in the chest. I fell to my feet as he released me and I backed away, my eyes beginning to tear up. Eric didn't respond, he looked to the ground, a small smirk on his face. "You did that to be cruel,"

"You were angry with her, I knew you could take her, I wanted you to feel you got the revenge you needed," He explained.

"I got enough 'revenge' that night I saw you two together, and I hated it, I hated hurting my best friend, and you just made me do it again!" I shouted, balling my fists. I wasn't going to rule out hitting him again. "You did it for your own self worth, you wanted us to fight again, fight over you, does it make you feel big and manly, is that it?" I probed.

"Enough,"

"Whatever hand you had to play in last years events has obviously left you impaired! Is it because they took some of your power? So now you want to demonstrate what you do have on me? Or do you just have little man syndrome?" I smirked harshly.

"Little?" He asked, looking himself up and down and comparing my height to his. I shook my head no, and lifted my hand, waggling my little pinky. I knew he got the reference as the muscles in his neck and face tightened with anger. He opened his mouth to say something, I presume something cruel and nasty, but we were interrupted.

"What's going on here?" Tris asked as she and Four approached, they both looked between us, analysing the situation, it was pretty obvious, I bet they heard most of it from down the hall.

"Nothing of your concern," Eric announced, shooting Four a warning look.

"Hmm," Four acknowledged, sharing looks between him and his girlfriend. "Do you have a moment Eric? We need to talk about that assignment," Eric stepped away reluctantly as the two men walked down the hall to a more secure room. Tris reached into the pocket of her burgundy cargo pants and pulled out a tissue.

"Here," She said with a small smile, handing it to me. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose, I was a mess. "So you and Eric?" She asked with a confused smirk. I rolled my eyes. I felt stupid.

"I thought so, apparently I was wrong," I mumbled.

"He's a problem causer, but not one hundred percent an arsehole, it's hard to break him down, I hated him for at least eight months, but he's not all bad, he's just hard to understand," She said, it was like a mini pep talk.

"He kicked me out,"

"But you're the best in your class," Tris said, confused.

"I refused to beat my friend to a pulp, it was clear I won, but that wasn't enough, he wanted me to really hurt her," I whispered. I leant against the nearest wall and slid into a sitting position, Tris joined me, crossing her legs beside me.

"No conceding right," Tris had a small smile on her face as she remembered back to her training.

"Right," I nodded. "I should get my stuff," I said suddenly, remembering that I don't actually belong there anymore.

"Don't go, you're not out, not yet anyway," Tris smiled.

"Eric said so, in front of everyone, and he's the leader, the boss," I said, rolling my eyes as I acknowledged his jackass status.

"He's not the only leader, and I say you're in," Tris said, holding my hand tightly and giving it a squeeze.

"I didn't realise you were a leader," I said softly, trying to remember if I'd been well behaved when around her.

"It's recent, Four too, the three of us actually make a pretty good team. Four's the logical one, I'm the reasonable one, and Eric's… well Eric is Eric,"

"Did you know he refers to himself as the boss?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"I've heard, but he never has the guts to say it around me," She laughed.

"Is he scared of you? Or Four?" I asked suddenly, my nosiness peaking it's way through.

"No, I don't think Eric's scared of anything, he's true dauntless. After the events of last year he has to be on good behaviour, and it's up to me and Four to keep him in line,"

"Kind of like lion tamers,"

"Something like that,"


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry if it's coming along a little slow! I hate rushing into plots and story-lines, I want this to be a little more realistic, I'm trying to keep the characters in line, but I kind of suck at that, so if you think they're a little OOC please tell me! As usual I love hearing from you guys, you give me the strength to write more chapters, and I love hearing feedback and your ideas! Lots of love!

Chapter 14

"How about we go back to the training room?" Tris asked, making conversation.

"I'm too embarrassed, Eric kicked me out in front of everyone," I said softly, staring at the concrete floor.

"By the sounds of it you chose to leave," Four said sternly as he approached alone. He extended a hand to Tris, pulling her up from the dusty ground. She patted off her filth covered pants.

"I was standing up for something that's right, in my eyes I had no choice, because I'd never choose to hurt someone just for the sake of it," I sighed. I didn't want Four to be angry with me for choosing to be out; he was all about commitment and loyalty to dauntless.

"I think that's admirable, and brave," Tris said with her wide kind eyes staring down at me, a little smile on her face. My gaze turned to Four as I desperately looked into his eyes for his verdict on the situation. He faltered for a second or two.

"It takes the bigger person to know when to quit, you didn't have to half kill your friend in order to win, so you didn't. You also stood up for what you believed in, to Eric no less, a pretty ballsy thing to do," Four said in his low gruff voice. "Those are the qualities we look for in leaders", He said lowly, as if he was thinking aloud. "Stay in dauntless, pass the tests, don't settle for anything less than first. You do that and we'll talk about you joining our ranks,"

"You serious?" I asked, completely bewildered. I had never imagined myself as the leader type; there wasn't an authoritive bone in my body.

"Would I joke about something like that?" He asked, staring at me blankly. Tris nudged him in the side and he cracked a small, forced smile.

"No, of course, thanks I guess, I should probably get back to training then if I'm aiming for first," I sighed, there was not a chance.

"Actually I have other plans," Four said slyly, "Follow me," He nodded his head in the direction of the stairs leading to the upper levels.

"What happened to Clem?" Jason asked as Eric waltzed back into the training room. Eric paused as he passed the two J's, the muscles clenching in his neck, his tattoos rippling as they did.

"That's none of your business initiate, get back to your laps," Eric snarled as he scanned the room to analyse everyone's progress.

"Actually it is, she's my friend, and if you hurt her-" Jason was soon cut off by a fist to the face, sending him flying flat onto his back.

"Hey what the hell!" Jed exclaimed, bending to one knee, aiding the already black eyed Jason.

"In Erudite they may put up with back chat, but not in Dauntless, you cross me again and you're both out," Eric hissed, his fist still balled and bloody. "Understood?"

"Yes sir," Jed muttered coldly as Jason nodded, clutching his eye socket.

"Permission to take him to the medic?" Jed asked, looking up at the brute of a leader.

"Permission denied, both of you get back to your laps," Eric said as he stalked off into the shadows.

"You okay man?" Jed asked as he analysed Jason's eye socket.

"I'm fine," Jason said as he spat a bloody cocktail onto the filth ridden floor.

"Where are we?" I asked as Four led us to a huge led door. He punched some numbers into the keypad beside it and the door slowly slid open.

"This is the eyes and ears of dauntless," Tris explained as we entered the room. An older gentleman and a middle aged woman sat in front of some high tech looking computers and a ton of screens. They didn't even turn to look at us as we strolled up behind them; their eyes were glued to the screens before them.

"Surveillance cameras?" I asked, completely oblivious that the whole compound was littered with them.

"We can see literally everything from this room," Four said, leaning against the back of the mans chair.

"Anything interesting today Gabe?" Four asked as he scanned the screens himself.

"Just the usual, a couple of factionless near the outer buildings, nothing to worry about, already sent a team down there," Gabe said, in an almost robotic way.

"You did miss Eric completely own an initiate though," The girl chuckled, swivelling her chair around to face us. She had purple hair that faded into blue at the ends, it was almost magical and I couldn't stop staring.

"It wasn't me was it?" I asked my face beginning to burn. The girl looked confused.

"Oh no hunny, it was one of the lads, said something to Eric and BAM! Right in the face! Bet he's got a right shiner now!" She said, demonstrating by punching her fist into her open palm.

"He needs to be controlled, it's getting out of hand," Four said to Tris, causing her to roll her eyes.

"You should've just killed him," Gabe said, his eyes still glued to the damn screens.

"Killed him?" I gulped.

"She doesn't know?" The girl with the mystic hair asked with a stifled laugh. "And to say you've been getting cosy with him and you don't know?"

"Don't know what? And trust me I am not cosy with anyone," I defended myself.

"Eric was involved in the situation with Abnegation last year," Gabe contributed.

"Yeah I know that, he told me, and you already explained this Four," I said softly.

"" Four smirked; obviously he knew something I did not. I nodded my head slowly.

"He may have just been acting on orders when it came to gunning down my family and friends, but the hunting of divergents was his idea," Tris explained. I'd never realised he was Abnegation; it was so rare for them to transfer to Dauntless.

"That's why he tried to kill you," I remembered mine and Fours conversation from earlier.

"He was hunting down divergents, Jeanine Matthews, who ordered the attack; found that the serum used to control us didn't work on those who were divergent. It was Eric's idea to use that as a way to worm them out of dauntless, and execute them," Four explained. My heart quickened, I should've known this from day one, he was a psychopath, a murderer, and violence ran through his veins. "That's why I told you not to trust him,"

"We are all still here, and Jeanine is dead, so I guess he failed?" I asked, unsure of what actually went on that day. It was never talked about, and Dauntless never released any information to the other factions, it was completely between them and Erudite.

"We stopped them," Tris said, smiling up at Four for reassurance, her voice cracking a little. It suddenly dawned on me that Tris was divergent too.

"It's too bad I never got to put a bullet in Jeanine's skull," Four spoke bluntly.

"Why didn't you kill the egotistical bastard, it would've been easier on everyone," Gabe said, turning away from his screen for the first time to join in the conversation. He was a greying man, at least in his late 40's, with a harsh face and hypnotic green eyes.

"Tris wanted to keep him alive, he had a lot of information on Erudite and their plans to overtake, and apparently they had quite a few of them. He's also helping us find the whereabouts of Jeanine so she can answer for her war crimes. He's proved his worth so far; he keeps the Erudite leader in check, he's had a couple of leads on Matthews," I felt a little happier knowing he was helping and not hindering the rebuilding of dauntless.

"But he killed innocent people," I protested, my voice meek and my stomach woozy.

"I believe in second chances," Tris announced, "For everyone, not just for people we think deserve them,"

"He won't be getting a second chance off me," I said sternly. Suddenly a red light began to flash in the top right corner of the room.

"Looks like the factionless have crossed our borders, are you going to handle this Four?" Gabe asked as he analysed his data.

"Yeah I'll be right on it, take care," He said as he pecked Tris sweetly on the cheek. I never imagined Four could be sweet. "And you be careful of Eric, I already warned you about him once, perhaps now you know more about his ways you'll see reason," Four spoke as he strode out the door.

"So Four says you're divergent too," Tris made an attempt to break the awkward silence. I glanced over to the two techies, unsure whether my secret was safe with them.

"Don't worry, nothing leaves this room," The girl reassured me.

"My test results were inconclusive," I sighed, remembering back to that stressful piece of crap day.

"The test doesn't mean Jack, I got Candor, but I still chose Dauntless," The purple haired vixen smiled goofily. A little alarm clock suddenly began beeping from Gabe's crowded desk.

"It's time for me to take my leave, thank god," Gabe said stretching his arms out. "Think you can man the screens without letting a riot commence?" He asked as he pulled on his black jacket and stopped the alarm.

"Don't worry I got it," The girl smiled. Gabe grunted goodbye and stalked out the room. It felt weird being alone with just a couple of girls, I was never the girly type who hung out with the Amity lasses, not that I ever hung out with boys either.

"I can't believe you and Eric," The girl burst. It was as if she had been waiting for some alone time without prying male ears.

"What happened between you and Eric?" Tris asked. "I'm not going to judge,"

"You can't judge, you got with your trainer," The girl laughed!

"Brandy!" Tris cringed.

"Don't worry I already learnt that from Four." I reassured her, "I don't know what's really gone on between me and Eric, it's all so confusing," I explained trying to dodge the subject, I was not about to pour my heart out to complete strangers.

"He tried to kill her the other day you know, and then like the next day he kissed her!" The girl exclaimed. Tris' face became a twisted mess.

"Seriously?" She asked her voice desperate for a no.

"Kinda," I said, turning bright red.

"Four said you two had a little thing going on but I prayed he was wrong, you deserve better," Tris cringed.

"You don't have to worry, I'm done with Eric, he's nothing but trouble, and after this chat, I don't think I'll be able to look at him the same again,"

"You two were quite cute though, the way he chased after you this afternoon was so weird, I've never seen him care for anyone other than himself," Brandy smiled.

"Do you see everything?" I asked, it kind of creeped me out knowing complete strangers were watching my every move.

"Yep," She laughed.

"Great,"


	15. Chapter 15

Just a little update for you all, I am super busy with two jobs at the moment, so time is tight but I hate to keep you waiting! Please feel free to review, I love to hear your ideas and thoughts!

Chapter 15

"You'd better go see how your friend is doing by the way," Brandy said as she analysed the wall of screens out of the corner of her eye.

"Which friend?" I asked, confused.

"The one Eric bulldozed in the face with his fist, the blonde Erudite transfer," She elaborated.

"Jason?" I asked my mouth gaping open.

"Yeah I think that's his name, the one who follows you around like a lost puppy,"

"Yep that's Jason," Tris confirmed with a weak smile.

"Where is he? With the medics?" I asked, jumping from my chair and trying to make sense of which screen showed which room.

"Nah, he's running laps with the others, but that shit must have hurt!" Brandy winced, as if imagining taking an Eric punch to the face.

"I'll take you," Tris said jumping down from her perch. "You should get back there anyway, it's important you're top remember," She winked.

"Is Eric there?" I asked suddenly, my heart stopping as his name slipped out of my mouth. Brandy analysed the screens to her right, her face wrinkled and deep in concentration.

"No it doesn't look like it, all systems go," she smiled. Tris walked over to the only exit and halted for me.

"Thanks Brandy, it's been interesting," I said as I shook her hand.

"Hopefully you'll see me soon, I know I'll be seeing you," She stifled a laugh as she pointed to the screens. I nodded and wondered over to Tris.

"What are you going to tell everybody?" I asked.

"The truth," Tris shrugged as she exited the surveillance room.

Four approached the group of weapon wielding Dauntless who stood guard over the group of factionless renegades.

"You're a bit late, I already have this under control," Eric said smugly as he strolled towards Four, casually swinging his weapon.

"Under control?" Four smirked, looking at the sad faces that scattered the pavement.

"That's what I said," Eric challenged.

"What do you propose we do from here then?" Four questioned, resting his free hand on his chin.

"We dispose of them," Eric shrugged, glancing to the automatic machine gun in his hands.

"You'd execute these innocent people?" Four asked, cocking his brow.

"They're dirt, less than dirt; they don't matter to us or to anyone. Let this send a message to the others that if they wonder into Dauntless territory again they will have the same fate," Eric explained coldly. Four stared his heartless companion down.

"You're really just stacking up the evidence as to why I should shoot you here and now," Four replied coolly.

"If you were to get rid of me, Dauntless would fall, you can't stand around braiding each others hair, you have to be ruthless, you have to stand up and be a man at least now and then Four,"

"Ruthless and Dauntless is not the same, and they do not coincide," Four warned in a low voice. He smiled over Eric's shoulder to the men waiting idly by for orders. "You'll have to excuse us," He called over to them as he began walking away. Eric followed hesitantly until they were out of ear shot.

"What you going to do, spank me?" Eric smirked. Four suddenly lifted his gun slightly and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet whizzing into Erics shoulder. The echo of the blast startled the Dauntless soldiers and the poor factionless souls who looked on in shock.

"You bastard," Eric seethed as he fell to one knee, clutching his shoulder.

"That was for Clem and her arm," Four smiled slightly. "And this," Four continued, as he raised his gun once more and shot Eric calmly in the other shoulder, sending him flying onto his back. "Is for being the piece of shit that you are," Four finished.

"You finally going to grow some balls and kill me? Is that it?" Eric seethed, writhing around in pain.

"If I killed you, how would we ever find your friend Jeanine?" Four asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Eric spat as he tried to push himself up with no prevail.

"I know you don't fear death Eric, you're a brave man, I give you that," Four said, bending down to be eye to eye with his companion. "But I know what you do fear,"

"You're full of bullshit," Eric smirked.

"I'm sick of waiting Eric, find Matthews," Four instructed.

"And if I don't?" He questioned.

"Then she dies," Four spoke slowly, his voice low and almost sinister.

"You care so much about the lives of those factionless bastards, but not about your own people?" Eric questioned, turning the tables.

"I care about finding Jeanine Matthews."

"Oi!" Tris shouted playfully as we entered the training room. Everyone suddenly stopped their laps and trudged over breathlessly. Tris put her arm around my shoulders casually as she addressed the group.

"Clem!" Jed shouted between gasps.

"Yes as you can see Clem is not leaving us, it came to mine and Fours attention that Eric kicked her out, but we decided her decision of mercy was the truly dauntless choice, we don't kick others when they are down, we are not bullies. So if we'd all like to give Clem a round of applause for sticking to her guns, you should all be watching her, cause she's gonna be the one to beat, training isn't all about kicking each others asses, its about your attitude and what you believe in, believe in Dauntless," I had to admit Tris made a good speech. "Now give the poor girl a clap!" Tris smiled. Sure enough everyone began to put their palms together, and Jed even hollered and hooted.

"Now since Eric's god knows where I guess I'll take over the rest of todays training, how about some knife throwing?" Tris suggested. Everyone agreed and began to fetch the knife throwing equipment and targets. As everyone dispersed Tris approached Jed and asked where Jason was, I was quick on her heels to follow her around the corner of the training room where Jason was slumped against the wall, head in his hands.

"You alright initiate?" Tris asked, lifting his hands from his face to examine his black and blue face. "Looks like he got you pretty good," She tutted. Tris was too nice, she should have been in Amity, I thought to myself. It probably would have bored her to death their though. I tiptoed forward to get a good look at Jason's bruised face, and Brandy was right, that shit definitely hurt.

"You alright?" I questioned as I came into view.

"Clem?" Jason said as if it was too good to be true.

"That's me," I half smiled.

"Eric said you were out,"

"Eric may be a leader, but that doesn't mean his decision is final on everything," Tris reassured him. I reached down and grabbed Jason's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Is it alright if I take him to get this looked at?" I asked.

"It isn't a great idea to miss training, but I guess you can spend your free time catching up on your knife throwing, go ahead," Tris said, nodding her head.

"I really don't need to go the medic, it's fine," Jason pleaded.

"You'd make me go, so I'm returning the favour,"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long! Going to try update more often! Please don't be afraid to review and private message me, I love hearing everyones opinions and ideas and I do try and take them on board! Many thanks! x

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

"Who hit you?" The nurse with the pink hair asked as she examined Jason's bruised face.

"Eric," He mumbled under his breath. He suddenly winced as she prodded the bit that looked most sore.

"He's a big guy, you're lucky this is just tissue damage, I've seen him send worse injuries in here," She smiled at Jason, glancing to me as she spoke the last part. "What did you do?"

"Talked back," Jason half laughed. I sat silently in the comfy chair next to the examination table, twiddling my thumbs in my hand.

"Wow brave guy," She smiled, as she eyed Jason up playfully. If it wasn't for the bruising Jason's face would have been a bright shade of fuchsia.

"You should go back to training, I don't want you to get behind for my sake," Jason said as the nurse scuttled off to retrieve something.

"I'm not going to leave you on your own,"

"I won't be on my own," Jason laughed, rolling his eyes towards the nurse. I took a moment to think and furrowed my brows at him. Eh? Jason wiggled his brows, rolling his eyes towards the nurse again, and then it hit me.

"Oh! Right!" I said suddenly, throwing my hands to my mouth, realising I'd just blurted that out pretty loud. "I get ya, no that's fine, I'll leave," I said with a small laugh as I pulled myself out of the chair. "I'll see you at dinner then," I said with a smirk, pulling the white plastic curtain aside and stepping through into the medical room. I wondered down the isle of plastic lined cubicles towards the exit when I heard a distinct voice.

"I don't care about whether it scars or not, just tidy it up, I have places to be," A gruff voice said from behind the curtain. I stopped suddenly, recognising the voice instantly. I wanted to walk away, but instead I stepped closer towards the curtain. I tried to take a peek through the join, but as I did the curtains were ripped open. A nurse strode passed me at full pace, smashing into my shoulder as she went. I grabbed my shoulder and furrowed my brows at her retreating form, mouthing the words bitch. My head suddenly snapped round to find a shirtless Eric sitting on an examination table of his own. He was covered in blood, some dry and flaky, and some still dripping from the open wound on his shoulder.

"Thought you left," He stated simply, he didn't even look at me.

"Tris persuaded me to stay," I said softly, stepping into the cubicle, his eyes still avoided mine.

"What are you doing here?"

"I escorted Jason up here, you messed him up pretty good," I said crossing my arms over my chest. Eric didn't reply. "Looks like you got messed up too though," I said stepping closer to look at the wound. "A bullet?" Eric grunted yes in reply. "Who shot you? The great Eric? I can only presume they're dead in a ditch somewhere," I mused.

"They will be." He said.

"You let them get away? You're slipping,"

"It's not getting away when I still have you in my sights," He said slowly, his eyes meeting mine. I hoped he was talking about the shooter.

The nurse busted through the curtains, needle and thread in hand.

"Are you staying?" She asked, directing the question towards me. Her voice was laced with attitude and annoyance. It was obvious Eric had pissed her off. I looked around for an exit, the only one being right behind her. I glanced at Eric who looked like he really didn't give a shit, so I just nodded my head and plonked myself down in the chair beside the table.

"You don't have to do it neat or whatever, what's another scar," Eric said casually as she stuck the needle into his flesh. I had to look away. Blood I was beginning to be fine with, it was an everyday thing in training now, but needles in skin, that was a whole different ball park. I never heard Eric wince, or make any amount of noise to indicate he was in pain or discomfort; I was slightly amazed and shocked. If it was me I'd be balling my eyes out and begging for anaesthetic.

"All done," The nurse snapped at Eric as she tied of the stitches, I looked round now to see the tiny hole in his shoulder pulled together with the thread. It still made me feel a little ill in my tummy.

"There's some wipes on the side for the blood, don't shower for at least 24 hours, and no straining it," She informed us as she pulled off her gloves and threw them in the bin. She exited through the curtains with a huff.

"What did you do her?"

"It's what I didn't do," Eric smirked to himself, as he reached for his shirt.

"Are you not going to wipe the blood off?" I asked, my face twisted with disgust.

"Why, you still scared of blood initiate? Thought you'd be used to it by now,"

"No I just think its gross choosing to be covered in it," I said hauling myself out of the chair. "Here let me," I said grabbing one of the wipes out of the packaging. Eric narrowed his eyes on me. "Do you mind?" I asked holding up the wipe and signalling to his blood stained chest and shoulder.

"Go ahead if you want," He smirked. I lifted the wet wipe up to his chest and began to wipe away the crimson stains. The little hairs began to stick up as the cold wipe ran over his smooth skin, peeling the flaking blood away. "I think you're enjoying this," He said casually. I could tell he was tensing, trying to impress me with his muscle clad body.

"I told you Eric, I'm done with all that," I said confidently, standing my ground. "We should just be colleagues, or friends, or whatever,"

"I don't have friends, I don't want friends," Eric said coldly. An awkward silence filled the small space as I finished removing the blood that stained his pale skin. I reached up and threw the now bloodied wet wipe into the bin. Eric caught me wrist suddenly as the wet wipe left my hand. My mouth hung open as I stared at his large mitt surrounding my dainty wrist.

"I don't think you'd chuck your best friend just to be done with me like that," He spoke monotonously.

"Eric, get off me," I said, snatching my hand back. "I'm sick of your shit; I'm not a toy to be played with," I rubbed my wrist where little red spots caused by his iron fingers appeared.

"I kinda like it when you have some fight in you," He purred, pulling his shirt back over his head and rolling it down his chest.

"Every time you hurt me, annoy me, disgust me I always come crawling back, it's not happening this time Eric," I said confidently, pivoting on my feet and heading towards the open curtain.

"That's what every girl says," He replied, just as confident. I look over my shoulder to see his smug face.

"I'm not like every girl," I replied calmly, before taking the exit to my right.

* * *

><p>I speed walked my ass back to training, simply because I had no where else to be, and that fact alone saddened me. I didn't belong anywhere else but in that training room with the other initiates. I didn't belong in Amity, or even in Dauntless, not yet anyway.<p>

"What did I miss?" I asked as I slow jogged through the training room doors. I approached Tris as she monitored the knife throwing before her.

"You were quick!" She exclaimed with a small smile, raising her brows in a surprised fashion.

"Jason didn't really need me there, and my place is here, training," I smiled.

"They are just continuing trying to hit the bull's eye." She exclaimed as her eyes darted between initiates, analysing their skills and progress, I could almost see her calculating brain at work. "I heard you're pretty good at knife throwing already, want to show me?" She asked, turning to face me.

"Of course, I hope you haven't jinxed it though!" I joked, approaching the wooden bench topped with knives.

"Make every blade count," Tris said as she took her place behind me, arms folded across her chest.

"Are you marking me on this?" I asked suddenly, the pit of my stomach suddenly jumping into my throat and choking me of my confidence.

"If I say no will that ease the pressure?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"Not really," I nervously chuckled back.

"Don't worry, you got this,"


End file.
